The Legend of Zutara
by MyHeartSpeaksToMe
Summary: When Katara is forced into hiding in the Fire Nation, she meets Prince Zuko and they fall madly in love for each other. But will they get their happy ending? Read to find out. *PART ONE: COMPLETED. PART TWO: IN PROGRESS*
1. The Last Of Home

**A/N: **Before you begin, please bear in mind that Katara will have a whole new backstory to her character. Some cannon events will stick, though in this fiction, they happen in different orders and times. I will definitely introduce new characters and ideas in between, so open minds are greatly appreciated.

I kind of wrote it based solely on the relationship Katara and Zuko never got to have in the original series, which I found quite disappointing actually. This fiction is partly inspired by the romances Zuko was involved with with Mai and Jin.

This fiction is split into two parts. The first part will consist of 15 chapters in total, most of which will be written in Katara's and Zuko's point-of-view. The second part will be of no more than 10 chapters, I assume.

Give it time to properly unfold itself; the first few chapters are when I am just warming up.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Last Of Home**

* * *

_Katara's POV_

Raging fire burst the door wide open. Innocent little eyes glowered at my father; frightened by the profound fear on his face.

"_Run_," he yelled briefly. I did not dare question the urge in his voice.

In huffs and puffs, Dad uttered, "The fire benders... they have arrived."

To spare more time, he raised up a wall of frozen ice from the flowing rivers surrounding the house; preventing the well-armed troops of the Fire Nation from hunting us down.

"Where's Mom? We can't leave without her!" Sokka questioned him as we paced towards the emergency boats, only to find my father's face crumble into bits and pieces.

"Dad!" tears began to swell up in my eyes when unwanted thoughts appeared in my head, "What happened to her?"

The silence spoke for itself. Mother is gone.

Piercing screams filled the village. My gaze drifted to the far corners of the valley where smoke emerged. The fire benders must have took her life alongside the rest of the Southern water tribe.

I could barely even breathe; much less know what to say. I stared at Sokka for a little while, who appeared to be plastering a stone cold look on his face. Just like Dad, Sokka felt the need to bottle up all his anger and emotions; something which I could never do.

At the dock, Dad turned to face Sokka as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "You're head of the family now, Sokka. The duty of protecting Katara now rests in your hands. It has been my greatest honour to have known you, son."

"I won't disappoint," my brother replied with such assurance.

Dad then knelt down on his knees so that he could look at me right in the eyes. With solemnity, he murmured gently, "Sokka will take care of you now."

"No, Daddy, _no_," I refused to accept the fact that at a fine age of eight, I was about to lose all I had, "You can't do to this, you can't leave me like this, I _need_ you!"

"No matter what happens, promise me –" he cupped my face in his coarse hands, "_Promise_ me you will stay strong... for your mother."

He dropped his hands and proclaimed, "It is my duty to bring honour to the tribe and fight for what we have left. One day you will understand."

His lips curled into a saddening smile as he said, "I love you, Katara. Always remember that."

Those were his last words. Words that I knew I would never get to hear again, because my father wasn't going to come back to me.

Never.

* * *

"Listen to me, Sokka. Row the boat as fast as you can. Katara can help drive the waters. Whatever you do, don't stop, you hear me?" my father instructed before he took off.

I kept turning back to watch him drifting off further and further into the icy hills until he vanished into darkness.

He did not turn back once. Not even once.

Was it too hard?

Was it too painful?

I didn't quite understand what could be more important than us.

As chief of the Southern water tribe, he was all about honour. Apparently I was the only one in the family who didn't get it.

As if it would work, Sokka consoled me with the truth, "Dad had to go. He didn't have a choice. The tribe needs him."

"Well, _I_ need him! Doesn't that matter at all? Now I've got no one," I sputtered.

"You have me," Sokka told me sternly. He then placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me directly in the eyes, "I promise I won't let _anything_ or _anyone _hurt you."

"But Mother..." at this point I was sobbing inconsolably. There was nothing the mighty Sokka could do to make me stop.

He uttered my name in the most understanding voice and hushed me as I wept along the distant journey. Sokka wrapped his hands around me for a little while, stopping me from bending as the waters stood as still as we did.

"Things will be alright, I just know it," Sokka stared calmly into the deep blue skies whilst I began to shift the waters again, drifting the boat forward.

"How can you be so sure?" I was beyond curious.

Before Sokka could shrug, shades of light shone through as the boat crossed underneath a grand wooden bridge.

"We're here," Sokka muttered, careful not to attract any unwanted attention.

Speaking of avoiding unwanted attention, we had already worn dark magenta robes as an overcoat beforehand to cover up our tribe clothing.

The trees were deep forest green. A color Sokka and I were not used to seeing every day coming from a frosty place. The coal-scented air felt warm too. And fresh, surprisingly.

"Uncle Santou?" my brother sounded relieved at the sight of a six-foot tall, casual-dressed man.

I cocked my head to right to get a good look of our uncle. He looks... shaggy, and sort of old, I would say. I'm guessing mid fifties.

Uncle Santou shot us a friendly grin, "Ah, my handsome nephew and _oh_... Katara, my dear, you've grown to look exactly like your mother!"

I turned away so he couldn't see me wince. It finally felt real – knowing that Mother was out of our lives, that is. Well, knowing hurts.

"What's wrong, sweetie pie? Did I say something –" Sokka cut him off, saying briefly, "Our mother didn't make it."

"_What?_ I-I-I didn't know, I'm sorry, son. Hakoda only mentioned there was an emergency. He didn't tell me what for," Uncle Santou felt all the more guilty to have brought up Kya.

He added, "What about Hakoda? And the village? What happened?"

Sokka let out a mournful sigh as he shook his head.

"Daddy went back to save the rest of the tribe. The last we saw of it, the village was in flames," I took a deep breath, "I don't know what to think..."

Uncle Santou immediately stretched his arms out to hold me, "Come here, Katara. Hakoda sent you both here for a reason. You're in good hands, my dear."

"Now, follow me and careful not to make any eye contact. Home is just right over there," he pointed to the east, where the pathways were leading to a row of straw-like huts.

My eyes widen a little when Uncle Santou mentioned home. It only brought me back to the thought of losing the tribe, Mother and possibly even Dad.

Sokka, who felt the same, held my hand tight as we passed by many stalls that were run by the local non-benders. I looked up at him and saw how disgusted he was at them and everyone else who belonged to the Fire Nation.

After hiking a fleet of stairs, we were welcomed by a majestic view of the opulent city. Uncle Santou's hut was located right beside the royal grounds.

As we were passing by the manor, I glowered at all the prim faces and formal attire. While doing so, I deliberately caught a glimpse of the royal prince and flinched when he returned my gaze. I couldn't tell whether I was blushing because of him or the scorching heat. Who knows? It could be both.

Zuko, I heard a girl call out to him. That was his name.

* * *

**A/N: **That's just the first tiny bit though. It's nowhere near to what the plot is really all about so please read on. Chapter 2 will be out real soon, I promise! As for now, reviews anybody? Thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome To The Capitol

**A/N: **Enjoy, fellow readers. :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to the Capitol**

* * *

_Katara's POV_

"Sokka?" my head swiveled left and right as my eyes traveled the entire street.

My heart was sent into a mini attack when there wasn't a sight of my brother in the sea of people shopping their way into the heart of town.

_What if I lost him too?_ I wished the thought had not crossed my mind, but it did.

"Katara! Where have you been?" Sokka wiped a sweat that trickled down his forehead.

I shot him a miffed look inclusive of a menacing glare, "Where have_ you_ been?"

His gaze lowered, careful not to look at me. Sokka plastered on a sheepish grin, "Well, I bought this for only five copper pieces!" He very much succeeded in changing the subject.

Sokka presented before me two woven garments that were deep carmine red in color. The fire emblem stitched to the back was black and so were the intricate details on the edges of the torso and sleeves.

"Are you kidding? You must've totally ripped off the dealer!" I snatched a garment, believing that its actual cost would be at least a silver piece.

"Well, Dad didn't make me the boss of you for nothing," Sokka bore the most nettlesome smile as I gave him a good punch on the arm.

It has been a month since we stepped foot into the land of the Fire Nation and the sound of Dad still felt uneasy.

"It's getting late, Sokka. I think we should head home before Uncle Santou starts to worry about us again," I suggested.

Sokka nodded in agreement.

On the way back, we passed by a school located in the royal grounds.

"Is that where we're enrolling into tomorrow?" I pointed a finger at the colossal building.

"That's what Uncle Santou said. I'm not even sure how he can afford this standard of education," Sokka pondered.

"Isn't he working in the royal palace? He must've gotten help from his administrator friends he had come over the other day," I reckoned.

"He must've."

* * *

"We look just like them!" I pointed out in the reflection of the mirror.

Uncle Santou giggled as he assisted Sokka in wearing a top-knot on his head.

My brother replied, "That _is _the point, Katara. We have to blend in and not give anyone a reason to believe that we are not from here."

"Speaking of which, Katara, my dear, you cannot bend here. It's too risky. It would be best if you make it known to everyone that you are a powerless non-bender, just like Sokka."

"Hey! I am _not_ powerless," Sokka was aggravated by Uncle's remark.

"Stay still. Your hair's a giant fur ball of mess," the shaggy bearded man deliberately made Sokka steam up. I could see my brother itching to tell Uncle the same.

"Are we done yet?" I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms as impatience took over me. I actually thrilled to attend my first ever school, given that I had never been properly educated in general if you take water bending classes out of the equation.

"There you go," Uncle Santou was finally done with Sokka's top-knot.

"Bye, Uncle!" Sokka and I said in unison.

"Be careful, children. Remember what I told you," he eyed me.

* * *

From culture to military studies, I was intrigued by every aspect of the Fire Nation. It was all so different from what we used to learn back home. Utter opposites, I would say.

Sokka was more antipathetic to learn about the people who ruined our lives. You could see it on his face that he just loathed the idea of being around them.

When lessons were over, we were sent outside to the royal grounds for bending lessons, which only applied to the fire benders. Non-benders were asked to aid them in their practice.

It was not long before the benders commenced breathing out fire through their mouths and noses.

Somehow the practice triggered the phobic memory of the fires escaping the homes back when the water village was attacked.

That was when the trembling began. It felt like a panic attack, almost. The sight of me in such a condition only caught the attention of the princess, namely Azula, who had a few followers behind her.

"Oh, girls, _look_ what we have here – another non-bender. What a loser," Azula let out a villain laugh. She ordered the girls the stand back as she lit a ring of fire around me, deliberately trying to wound me with burns.

The blistering heat from the fire never provoked this much terror in me. I was so scared and helpless especially since there wasn't any water around me that I could bend to defend myself.

To my luck, I could feel the heat weaken as the fire died down to nothing. My vision was blurred so I couldn't see clearly.

There was a figure of a lanky boy in front of me who I thought was Sokka initially. His voice was impossibly raspy and velvety at the same time that it eventually calmed all my fears down.

"Stop it, Azula! What is wrong with you?" the boy yelled to the nutcase.

"Absolutely everything! I thought you knew me well, brother. Guess not," Azula commented eerily, adding a snicker at the end of it.

_Brother?_ I heard Azula say. Could it be the royal prince? Could it be Zuko?

I struggled to stand up, only to fall in the arms of the boy, who was quick to hold me when I did.

I felt him breathe on my hair as he whispered in a gravel manner, "Don't worry, I got you."

Those very words brought me to a slight quiver.

He helped me up and walked with me all the way inside the royal mansion. I started to regain my vision as he put me down on the marbled floors.

I was right. It was Zuko.

* * *

"Stay here. I'll find the physician," the prince told me. I nodded obediently.

"Ugh, nobody's here! I can't find anyone," he came running back.

Zuko added with the most amicable smile, "But I brought you this." He lifted up rolls of bandages and medicated oil in front of me.

He carefully poured some oil on the burns on my knees and arms, asking me, "Does it hurt?" Zuko's warm touch sent a tingling sensation down my spine.

"Not really –" I murmured as Zuko began to wrap the wounds, "_Ow_!" I accidentally stroke out a foot to his face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to –" he cut me off saying, "It's okay. I'm fine."

"_I'm_ the one who's sorry. My sister, she has her ways and I can't tolerate it sometimes, you know?" he looked at me with such gentle, amber eyes.

"Thank you, your Highness," I dimpled up to him as it was the only thing I could do in return for his kindness.

Zuko chuckled at sound of the formal greeting.

"What's so funny?" I made a pouty face.

"You don't have to address me like that. Please, just call me Zuko," he said.

"Oh," I muttered with much chagrin, "Okay then. I'm Katara by the way."

"I know," he smiled, "I saw you the other day. You're new here, right?" _He remembers me?_ I sort of squealed in my head. Pathetic, I know.

Panic-stricken, I responded quickly, careful not to expose my identity to the prince himself, "New, as in, new to this particular town, then yes."

He stood up and let out a hand when he was done bandaging, "Welcome to the Capitol." It was the only, if not, the best welcoming act I had received since being here.

As I stood up, I shakily fell again. But once again with hefty speed, Zuko reached out for me.

"I think it's best if you don't walk," Zuko lifted me up with ease and put me on his back before I could even refuse his offer.

As he carried me, I showed him the directions to Uncle Santou's hut. Along the way, I was caught off guard watching him and how determined he was to get me home. I hid my face as I beamed, trying to not embarrass myself further.

"Wow, you sure are heavy," Zuko teased, pretending to be in pain when I almost slipped off his back. I knew I didn't have to worry. His arms were mighty strong as they held me with such strength. I couldn't feel more safe with him.

"What are you trying to imply?" I glowered at him exasperatedly.

Zuko tried to stifle a laugh, "Nothing."

"You can put me down now," I told him as we were there.

"What a... lovely home," he felt the need to lie despite seeing the hut almost falling apart. Zuko added as he faced me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks to you, I am."

"I better get going," Zuko started behaving awkwardly. He seemed nervous.

When I turned around, all I saw was an angry Sokka.

"What in the world is _he_ doing here?" my brother emphasized on the fact that Zuko was the royal prince of the Fire Nation, the last person he would want to see me with.

"Sokka, be nice! Azula was giving me a hard time but Zuko stopped her. He even helped me bandage my wounds," I mentioned as I watched my brother. He did seem a little surprised.

But to no avail, Sokka eyed Zuko as he admonished, "I want him gone... _now_."

I shook my head in disagreement, but I knew nothing I did would change my brother's stubborn mind. I spun around to face the silent Zuko and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry," with a guilty frown on my face.

His lips curled upwards into a half-grin, "It's okay."

Zuko walked away as I watched him go in the sunset.

"What is your problem? He didn't hurt me!" I roared at my brother.

"What is_ my_ problem? What is _yours_? He could've, for all you know. _Look_ what his sister did to you!" Sokka voiced out furiously as his forehead wrinkled at the sight of my bandaged wounds.

"Well, he's different! He's _not_ like the rest. He didn't kill our family!" I raised my voice.

"Even if he wasn't a part of it, I_ can't _risk having you near him, Katara. It's not safe for any of us. For Spirit's sake, he _knows_ where we live," Sokka explained his fury.

"It's my life, Sokka! I choose who I want to be friends with."

"Have you forgotten what Uncle told you? If he finds out –" I cut him off, "He won't."

Sokka sighed in frustration.

I went to my room where the mirror was placed. With utmost focus, I began to heal myself using the water from the river beside the hut. I had almost forgotten that I was in the Fire Nation. Thank the Spirits that no one was watching.

As the cooling effect of the healing kicked off, I recalled Zuko's gentle touch, and how warm it was... Not forgetting to mention his eyes, his _beautiful_ amber eyes simply staring into my soul.

My cheeks turned crimson red just thinking about it.

* * *

**A/N: **Now, that's more like it! Flamers be flamed. Kind reviews are appreciated though. God bless!


	3. Nobody

**A/N:** Hello again, beloved readers! Your reviews have been kind. So far the fiction has been progressing well. Slow, I would say, but that's the way it should be. I don't want to hurry Zutara's relationship because well, it's kind of the whole point of the story... am I not right? Very well. Begin!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nobody**

* * *

_Four years later... (Katara is now eleven, Sokka is twelve, and Zuko is thirteen)  
_

_General POV  
_

"Again!" Katara demanded another piggyback ride from Prince Zuko which to her was his expertise, besides his superior fire bending of course.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had convulsed her the way he did.

_Stay away from him, Katara. _Her brother's words played in her mind in the midst of fun and games. She remembered how little she bothered about what Sokka had to say. Nothing had changed since then.

Zuko ran like the wind with Katara secured tightly on his back, causing her to burst into fits of laughter.

"Aren't you supposed to be practicing, your Highness? It seems to me your bending is deteriorating," one of the master fire benders stood in front of them with crossed arms and a grim countenance.

Being wise not to disobey his master's wishes, Zuko timidly replied as he put Katara down gently, "I'll get to it immediately, Master Dao."

"I'll help," Katara offered forthwith, plastering an enthusiastic grin on her face.

Zuko's expression changed. He uttered with a slight frown, "Are you sure your brother will be fine with it? I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me very much."

Katara's lips curled downwards, "I'm sorry, Zuko... My brother can get overprotective, sometimes." _All the time_, she meant. She added, "But he's cool. Just give him time. You'll win him over, for sure."

While hiding his grin, Zuko felt a sudden tug to his heart, not knowing why he did.

* * *

Katara picked up a few blocks of wood and threw them up in the air. With much accuracy, Zuko lit them all on fire.

Her eyes filled were filled with wonder and amazement as Zuko sent his fists to the air, shooting fire at the wooden blocks till they completely burned out.

Katara clapped in admiration, repeatedly shouting, "Encore!" Katara bashfully smiled when she noticed his cheeks redden.

"How pitiful," Azula stood by the gates, shaking her head, "I expected more from you, brother."

Zuko stated harshly, "Get lost, Azula. Your presence is not welcomed here."

"That sure isn't the case with Daddy. We _both_ know who he favors more," the wicked princess enraged Zuko with another cackle, bringing him to clench his fists.

Katara laid a hand on his arm, stilling his anger, "Don't. She's not worth it."

Zuko successfully threw away his temper as he sighed bitterly, "I don't care what Father thinks of me. For Spirit's sake, Azula, say what you want then leave."

"I'm watching you," Azula eyeballed Katara, who was tempted to wipe the viscous smirk of her diabolical face.

Zuko then stepped in front of Katara as an act of defense, in position to fight.

"Hah. Pathetic as usual," the princess bid her goodbyes, turning her back from what almost turned out to be an Agni Kai.

"Are you alright?" a relieved Zuko turned around to face Katara. He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed it with his callused fingers, causing the water bender to shudder.

Katara stuttered shyly, "I-I'm f-f-f-ine. Don't worry."

"I just... I wouldn't know how to explain myself to Sokka if anything happens to you," Zuko stared directly at Katara as he got lost in her glistening cerulean blue eyes.

Out of nervousness, Katara went utterly speechless. She didn't know what to say; afraid she might stumble on her words.

"I have to go," Katara said without pause, trying hard not to meet his gaze.

Zuko, on the other hand, appeared hurt by her sudden exit.

_Did I say something wrong?_ Zuko's thoughts were messing with him as he watched Katara pace towards the gates.

* * *

_Katara's POV_

_ What just happened?_ I let my thoughts linger in my mind as I headed home.

"Fancy meeting you here," a demonic voice had said, causing me to look to the left, where Azula was casually standing.

_ Oh crap. Not her again. _

"What do you want?" I responded, irked by her presence.

"No need to fret, peasant, I won't hurt you. I'm just here to talk. Besides, I wouldn't want to infuriate my beloved brother more than I already have," Azula smirked contemptuously.

Before I could reply, the wicked royalty had already continued talking, "You must think he cares a lot about you."

"He _does_. He has shown me so much kindness, something you will _never _be able to understand," I arrogantly remarked as Azula rolled her eyes, snorting.

"_Why_ would he? He's the crown prince, and you're a _nobody_. A non-bender. A peasant. A poor, miserable peasant," she said mordantly, "I'm telling you, the_ only_ reason he's even talking to you is because he has no one else. If he had a choice, I'm quite certain it _wouldn't_ be you."

For all I knew, Zuko was quite the loner, never really allowing anyone to know him the way I do. He always felt the need to project himself as this invulnerable, tough prince for the sake of his father's image.

I paused right there and then, thinking for a moment that Azula's words could be true.

_ But it couldn't be. _

I shook off the nonsensical thoughts and replaced them with rational ones.

_He's different, I know it. He wouldn't treat me any differently, bender and royalty or not._

"Not certain enough, I would say. _Who _are_ you_ to tell me that I can't be friends with Zuko?"

"I thought it was nice of me to warn you. It's really sad how people never appreciate the selfless things I do for them. Run along, peasant." Azula shooed me off, sighing in pretense.

* * *

_Katara kept replaying Azula's words in her head as they haunted her even in her sleep. She didn't have any reason to believe Azula, but yet she did. The next morning when guilt finally set in, Katara was eager to spend her day with Zuko; all fun and no worry._

I reached out to touch the shoulder in front of me, gasping for air after running.

"Zuko! There you are!" I yelled out enthusiastically, believing the long-legged boy was Zuko.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, wrong person," I chuckled nervously to myself when the unfamiliar looking boy with a weird moustache spun around.

"Master Dao?" I bobbed my head to the right, making sure I didn't mistake anyone this time.

"Yes, non-bender? Questions for me?" the long-bearded man raised an eyebrow. _I have a name, you know..._

"Um, sir, do you know where Zuko is? He hasn't been attending his classes. I was wondering if you had seen him today..." I felt tense, looking almost five feet up at Master Dao.

"In fact, I have. If I'm not mistaken, Fire Lord Ozai has requested his presence. You might want check the imperial chambers to see if –" I was about to take off, interrupting him, "Oh, thank you, Sir!"

I swore I heard him hiss, "Pfft, non-benders..."

How prejudicious of him.

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

"Father? You asked for me?" I timidly entered the room, one foot at a time.

"Yes, my son. There's something on my mind that concerns... _you_," his face bore no expression, causing me a nervous breakdown.

With tense limbs, I knelt down to the ground, raising my head to meet my father's absent gaze.

"What's wrong? Mother said you've been quite bothered," my forehead creased.

"Ursa... that woman speaks the truth," the Fire Lord continued, "Master Dao has reported to me that you've been... _distracted_ lately. How do you expect yourself to be the future king of the nation when you're skipping your daily trainings? Your bending is not even up to par."

"I can handle it, Father. Trust me," I said confidently.

"_Can _you? _Tell _me, how are you going to handle capturing the Avatar when you can't even bend right?" my father expressed his doubts.

"The Avatar... is_ alive_?" my jaw hung wide open.

"Word has been going around that he has been reincarnated. I need someone who can take him here so that he can bow down before _me_. But I have seen with my own eyes what a _disappointment _you are to the nation. Don't even dream of it, Son. I'm sure at this point Azula is more skilled than you are," the Fire Lord grinned, brooding over his favorite child.

"_Azula?_ There is _no _way she can outmatch me at _any_ battle. I can promise you that, Father," I assured him, not knowing what I had just signed up for.

"Are you suggesting an Agni Kai between you and your sister?" by the sound of his voice, I could tell he was fairly intrigued by the idea.

"If _that _is what I need to do to prove myself to you, Father, then I'm all in," I hoped I had him convinced.

"Magnificent! At the next highest rise of the sun, you will compete in a fire duel with Azula. Whoever wins will be given the ultimate task."

_ It has always been a dream of mine, bringing home all the victory, honor, and the glory..._ _My father will be proud of me at last. And I will succeed him, therefore being the greatest Fire Lord the Fire Nation had ever been conquered by._

I shrugged the distracting thought off my mind.

"The next highest rise of the sun? Isn't that three years from now? _But_ the Avatar –" I questioned as he interrupted, "The Avatar can wait. You need to train."

"At once, Father," I inclined my head in response.

Out of the blue, the Fire Lord mentioned, "Should I be concerned about the non-bender you've been spending so much time with? I'm not convinced that she has nothing to do with your slacking."

_The non-bender has a name, Dad..._

Whilst trying not to provoke my father, I dare not put Katara's life at risk as well, "No, _Katara _is just... she's just an acquaintance. She doesn't mean anything to me. No one will stand in the way of me beating Azula, Father."

Though he seemed impressed, I felt like an utter fool for saying that.

I was excused right after, opening the bronze doors, only to find a teary-eyed Katara. The way her face just crumbled, I nearly died from it.

"Azula was right... She was right about you," she spoke haltingly, not knowing what to think of me after my dumb choice of words.

"Stop it, Katara._ Stop_..." I tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed me away, staring into my forlorn eyes, "Why did I ever think, for a moment, for _one_ moment, that I was deserving in any way?"

"You are,_ and_ more. Just let me explain, Katara..." I muttered breathlessly, "I'm so sorry."

Her forehead wrinkled as she lowered her gaze, ignoring mine. "I should've listened to Sokka in the first place," Katara said softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

_An utter fool I am, indeed. _I thought as I watched Katara turn her back on me.

* * *

**A/N: **Hah! Sorry for the petty cliffhanger; felt it was more appropriate to start the next scene off in a new chapter. So what do you think? Reviews, pretty pretty please with Zutara kisses on top? :)


	4. Without You

**A/N:** Hello again! It really does bring me great pleasure to write up Chapter 4, especially since... never mind. You'll see for yourself. :)

* * *

**Chapter 4: Without you**

* * *

_The next day..._

_Zuko's POV_

The sun shone on her face, allowing her sky-blue eyes to glimmer more than usual. She deliberately looked away when she found me fixing a bitter stare at her.

I walked up to her from behind, grabbing her by the arm.

"Katara," my voice grew shaky as she turned around, her forehead scrunched up to my dismay.

"Don't touch her, you bastard," Sokka responsively stepped in front of her.

I let go of Katara, reluctantly pulling myself away, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm."

My eyes shifted towards her as I begged, "Katara_, please,_ just give me a minute to explain myself. You owe me just that."

Her gaze then focused to the ground, neglecting mine.

Sokka forcefully pushed me backwards, "She doesn't owe you anything, fool!" On the spur of the moment, he threw me a punch to my gut.

He couldn't stop himself afterwards. Well, who could blame the guy?

"Stop it, Sokka!" Katara shouted to her brother as she pulled his arms behind him.

"That's enough. You're hurting him..." I could hear the pain itching in her voice, letting me know that despite what she felt, she still cared about me.

Sokka calmed himself down as he panted heavily, "Get lost before I make you."

As I stood up, I glanced at her for one last time. I didn't want to walk away, but I had to. Maybe her brother was right about me.

_Maybe I really am the son of Fire Lord Ozai. _

_Ruthless, inviolable, everything my father wants me to be..._

* * *

_Three months later..._

Fire emerged from my hands as I aimed the sizzling flame to Master Dao in frustration. At once, he deflected it with his furbished steel swords.

The grey bearded man shook his head, keeping his cool.

"_Ugh_, the swords don't work. Why can't I use fire? It _is_ an Agni Kai after all..." I let out a groan.

"No bending is allowed, Zuko. Use your swords. They'll help you master your speed and precision," Master Dao handed me the dual dao swords which I threw to the ground.

"But they're heavy!" I held the dual swords in both hands each, struggling with the weight.

"Exactly how it increases your upper body strength as well. Be patient, your Highness. The practice will pay off eventually." I never understood what Master Dao saw in me. It was as if he was looking at a different person.

"As you wish, Master," I didn't bother to disobey him as it would do me no justice.

"Let's start again," his voice remained dreary.

* * *

It has been months since the day Katara and I stopped talking. Whenever we crossed paths, I would take a quick glance at her, hoping that she would do the same. But luck was never on my side.

It was as if she had shut me out completely. Maybe it was for the better.

I shrugged the thoughts off my mind as practice began.

The fire I exuded was more heated than usual. I had more pace this time, having no trouble taking down Master Lin's students at one go.

"You're getting better, Zuko," Master Lin had always spared some time for words of encouragement.

Panting heavily, I blasted a ball of intense flame to my final opponent: Master Lin himself. No bender could deny his skill, agility, everything. He was indeed the most qualifying fire bending master in the nation.

Unsurprised, he dodged my attack, leading the shot of fire straight to Katara, who stood watching behind him.

"Watch out!" I roared out to her, experiencing a mini heart attack.

With swift movements, I hurdled in front of her, redirecting my own fire in the opposite direction.

I heard her gasp as I caught hold of her, bringing her to safety.

"You shouldn't be here, Katara. You could get hurt," I muttered breathlessly. The relief swallowed me wholly as she glinted up at me with thoseravishing blue eyes. The vivid blueness in them, the way they would sparkle from afar; _don't even get me started on that..._

"It doesn't matter," she said plainly as she looked away, cutting my insides.

"Katara, your face," I cupped her left cheek, observing her slightly burnt right cheek.

"No, no, I'm alright," she pulled away from me, "You don't have to –" I cut her off, dragging her by the hand inside in the school manor. I wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer.

Master Lin shook his head in disagreement, probably thinking how childish my actions were. I didn't care the slightest bit.

"Zuko, I'm serious. I'm fine, _really_... I'm sure you have other better things to do," Katara pointed out, constantly refusing my help.

_I wouldn't choose to be anywhere but to be right here with you, Katara._ I whispered in my head, secretly hoping she would hear it.

"I'm serious too, Katara. You have a wound and I'm not letting you leave without having it treated," the solemnity of my voice let her know that I wasn't kidding.

She sighed in defeat, "Fine."

I came back with the first aid kit.

This happened two years ago.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" I smiled to myself, pouring some ointment on the corners of the wound.

Katara nodded, "The day I met you."

"I don't know what life would have been like for me if it never happened, if you never came into my life... I honestly don't know what I would do."

"Don't," she shook her head, refusing to listen.

I didn't bother to stop. I just carried on my speech, "Everything means_ nothing_ if I don't have you, Katara. Being the royal prince, receiving all the honors from my father, winning the Agni Kai, none of it is going to matter without you here... with _me_," I picked up her hand and held it tight.

"But I'm worth nothing, Zuko. It's one thing not being royalty, but I'm not even a bender. I don't... I don't deserve you," she had tears in her eyes.

"If there's anyone who doesn't deserve anything, it's me. You had no reason, no reason at all to stand by me for all the times I needed you, but yet you were. Tell me, what did _I_ do to deserve you?" I added, "If you only knew how you much you mean to me, Katara. I can't just throw away the years of friendship we have, and the memories... I can't let you go."

"I'm sorry, Zuko," Katara uttered monotonously.

She took off, once again leaving me helpless.

* * *

_"_Is everything okay? I saw the non-bender runoff. She didn't look too happy..." Master Lin said.

"For the last time, her name is _Katara_!" I burst out unwillingly.

"Uh, my apologies, your Highness..." he bowed his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Master. It's just... things have been rough for me ever since we became strangers," I continued, "Please don't tell my father I said that."

"You must care a lot about Katara, young Sir. I won't say a word, but I don't think it's wise for you to hold on to unnecessary feelings. Your practices need more focus. You can't just run off like that," Master Lin explained.

He wasn't like Master Dao. He would always care to listen to my troubles and guide me out of them. I owed him for that.

"I understand, Master. But it's hard..."

"I know, Zuko. But you must understand what is most important at this point in life. The fire duel is in two years. Though it may seem like much time, but you'll need to make the most of it. I heard Azula's doing well," Master Lin told me.

_Could he be right?_

* * *

I was starting to get the hang of dual swordsmanship, much thanks to Master Dao. The trainings were vigorous but nonetheless they paid off. With increased vigilance and speed, I could now avoid more sneaky attacks and bring about stronger comebacks.

"Take a break, young Sir," Master Dao instructed when he saw me gasping desperately for air.

I nodded, taking a sip of water from the fountain located in the middle of the school compound.

I liked the way the refreshing water cooled my body down. Sometimes a little heat off of me could do great wonders, especially to fire benders.

Unexpectedly, a reflection appeared on the surface of the water as I was rinsing my face.

"Katara?" I looked up at her. I didn't even realize how broad of a grin I was wearing.

"What are you waiting for?" she said, smiling back as she lifted up a pair of swords. It's been way too long since I saw her without a frown on her face.

"You can fight?" I raised an eyebrow, trying not to chuckle.

"Don't you dare underestimate me," Katara pointed a finger at me. _How adorable is she?_

"I have no such guts, _Master_ Katara," she laughed out loud as I teased, laying my feet on the ground. _That laugh of hers... it only reminds me what I live for._

Apparently, non-benders were allowed to pick up dual swordsmanship trainings as they did not require bending. _Good for her._

"Let's go then," my fingers entwined with hers as I held her hand.

Katara shot back at me her trademark grin.

Right then and there, I knew I had it all.

* * *

**A/N**: You must know that Zutara's current relationship is more of a strong friendship than a romance. C'mon, they're still kids! They only have teeny crushes for each other now. But do not fret my lovely people, they will develop gradually as the story goes on. Patience!

Also, your reviews have been awesome. Keep them coming, guys! I know I say this a lot but I_ really_ do appreciate them. God bless!


	5. The Final Test

**A/N:** Apologies for the previous chapter, I know it was brief. As for Chapter 5, I'm sorry to say that it is going to be a rather short one as well. The good news though, is that I'm increasing the number of chapters in the fiction. I'm still unsure of how many I'd like to write before I end it.

For now, I hope you're alright with shorter chapters. I promise I will keep them coming, as fast as I can write them. I'll probably update in one or two days' time, depending on how free I am (bear in mind I am dreading the critical exams I have to sit for in August and in October). But just for my spectacular readers, I will make sure I make time.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Final Test**

* * *

_Three years later... __ (Note: Katara is now fourteen, Sokka is fifteen, and Zuko is sixteen)  
_

_Zuko's POV_

"Your Highness," a local servant dressed in a combat robe knelt to the ground had greeted. _He looks terribly familiar, I must say... _

_Given the emblem on his right sleeve, he must be sent from the school. Oh, I've got it! He's from bending class! That must be it._

"You may rise," I ordered as he yieldingly rose from the stone-cold mosaic floors, "What's the matter?"

"Both Master Lin and Master Dao have requested to see you immediately in the practice arena," he said diffidently, his head still facing downwards.

_Spirits! What did I do now?_ I tried not to show my anxiety before him.

"Did they mention what for?" the curiosity began to overwhelm me, stepping down from the small flight of stairs with undeniable pace.

He scratched his head as he said doubtfully, "If I'm not mistaken, they have set up a final test for you. They said it was important."

"_The_ final test? It exists?" my eyes broaden, filled of wonder.

My Masters would always try to scare me off with the so-called unbeatable 'final test', often saying how I was never ready for it and that even if I were, I wouldn't even be close to overcoming it.

The boy nodded. "How interesting..." I rubbed my chin, pondering upon all the possibilities of what the diligent masters had in store for me.

For years, they have trained me with such patience and tenacity; the unbelievable amount of time they have sacrificed just to better me. I never understood what they saw in me then, but as the days had swiftly gone by, _I finally know what I am worth. _I said in my thoughts as I stare back into the reflection, tying my hair into a proper top-knot, adding a three pronged, flame-styled piece to my head.

I remember the way they would look down into my weak amber eyes with ample hope and belief that one day I would be able to prove myself to the Fire Lord.

I remember the way they wouldn't let me to give up no matter how lousy and frustrated I felt, defeat after defeat.

I remember questioning the reason they chose to help me and not Azula.

"Your sister, despite her skills, has darkness flowing in her blood. Much like her father, she is inclement and vicious. She sides with anger and rage. She bends well when she channels those emotions but that is not what fire should be fueled on. Fire represents energy and life, Zuko, remember that," Master Lin advised as he bathed himself in the sunlight.

I remember, Master. I remember everything.

* * *

As I strode into the practice arena, my heart pounded against my chest.

I shook the nerves off. _You'll do fine, Zuko. Just recall what Master Lin and Master Dao taught you._

"The prince have arrived!" one of the Masters' followers called out upon my entrance, turning the heads of the small crowd consisting of both amateur and expert fire benders.

And then there was face that appeared and shone through the assemblage.

_Katara. _I couldn't help but simper at the sight of her, showing my full set of teeth.

Her face glimmered with mirth, her eyes twinkling its usual twinkle, her full luscious lips curling up into a smile as she mouthed the words, 'I believe in you, Zuko.'

_There is no reason why I am going to disappoint today._

"Master Lin, Master Dao," I bowed before him and Master Dao, "You requested my presence?"

"Yes, young Sir. Both Master Lin and I have agreed to bestow upon you your final test before facing Azula," Master Dao uttered with an impassive countenance.

"I'm ready, Master," I told them.

"I know, your Highness. That is why you are here today. The challenges are rather simple to comprehend, however the challenge itself may not be as easy. Do not underestimate your opponents, Zuko. That is one thing. The other, dare you not do your ultimate best today. Focus at all times," Master Lin added with a hopeful grin, "Master Dao will now explain the rules and procedures."

"Your first challenge of the day will require you to battle with dual blades. You will combat with the finest batch of my men. Once again, you will be handicapped of fire bending. Only this time, you are the only one who isn't allowed to bend. Any bending will determine your disqualification. Any questions before I move on?" the wise man inquired.

I shook my head, gesturing a hand, commanding him to continue.

"Alright then. The second challenge will test your bending skills. Master Lin has recruited some of the most proficient and aggressive fire benders in the nation."

"No handicap this time?" my deadpan humor didn't seem to amuse anyone but Katara, who embarrassingly burst out into a slight chuckle.

"Sadly, no. Regardless, you should fight without restraint. The last challenge, in fact," he giggled, "I doubt you'll succeed."

"What is it?" I asked Master Dao, feeling slightly offended.

"I'd like to keep that a surprise," he japed, "You'll see for yourself, Zuko. For now, you should prepare yourself for what you're about to face."

Terrifying would be an understatement.

* * *

"Go Zuko!" Katara cheered on, abashing me as she attracted unwanted attention from the scary-looking fire benders.

The dual swordsmen were highly skilled. Master Dao weren't joking when he said they were his finest men.

They run like the wind, their slightest move hardly visible. Throughout, their blades have cut me severely. Though they were excruciating, I did not lose my focus.

I knocked the two of them to the ground, one by one. Sparring them no time to get back up, I threw my swords at them, merely slicing through their chest armor.

With both swords aligned inches apart from their necks, I was able to acquire relinquishment from them as they admitted defeat, thus declaring my first challenge win.

* * *

_ Fire represents energy and life, Zuko, remember that. _The words ring in my head.

I rose with the sun, feeding on its energy as I created a flame at the end of my limb, thrusting the flame down in an explosive burst, breaking the men's fire shields.

They counter-attacked me with multiple lashes of fire and enveloped a fire circle around me; a technique used by sun warriors. The fire trapped me in the middle of the arena, giving them time to aim at ne whirling disks of flame, all of which I defused and extinguished with a defensive high kick.

As the ring of fire around me died down, I charged forward with an enormous blast of fire, sending the three of them flying back.

From the both of my hands came forth several fire whips that dueled with their innumerable fire blades suspended in the air. I could feel them pant as I absorbed all the heat energy in the room through my extended hands.

I gathered as much energy as I could, allowing myself to propel forward at high speed, at the same time dehiscing a mighty fire blast of enormous size. The men were submerged in the scorching fire I evoked at them, unable to dominate the incredible amount of energy I released, therefore finally losing themselves.

"Impressive," both my masters said in unison, agape with wonder.

"And now, for your final challenge..." Master Dao playfully announced.

I felt my teeth clench as my jaw tightened.

Master Lin continued the sentence, "...this is it."

"What's it?" I raised an eyebrow, turning my head left and right. My eyes searched for new opponents on the arena, but they were none, only Master Lin and Master Dao standing right next to each other with elfish grins stuck on their faces.

_You've got to be kidding me! Master Lin and Master Dao are my opponents?_

"Are you serious?" I lashed out.

"C'mon, Zuko, you can do this!" Katara jollied up, bringing about a smile to my face.

_ You're right, Katara. I can._

"We're not children anymore, young Sir. Surely you understand old age will interfere with our bending. So what do you say? Surrender or fight?" Master Lin explained.

"Fight," I answered without hesitation. _For Katara and for my honor._

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the bore but I thought the fight was needed to show how much Zuko has grown in his fighting and bending skills since meeting Katara. The next one will have more Zutara scenes, you have my word! Now, where are the reviews? – inserts evil grins here –


	6. Redemption

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews & story alerts, guys! Talk about motivation. Here's is it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Redemption**

* * *

_Continuation..._

_General POV _

"Oh, before I forget, for any part of the match, you are allowed to bend or use your dual Dao blades, or better yet, _both_ at the same time. No rules."

"No rules? That's nice," Zuko smiled, knowing himself what a wonderful player is he without limitations set to him.

The bellicose young prince picked up only one of the dual blades in his right hand, charging the other hand with torching fire.

"Those are _dual_ blades, Zuko, _two_ swords..." Master Dao appeared slightly offended by his student's amateur thinking.

"No rules, remember?" the rebellious prince remarked with a smirk, believing that his speed would not be tarnished when using only one sword. Besides, he couldn't stand not incorporating bending while dueling with his blade. Fire was honey to his soul.

"Very well," Master Dao riposted in defeat, "Let the match begin."

* * *

Flames erupted like a volcano in the air as Master Lin countered Zuko's blast.

Forced to think on his feet, Zuko augmented the flame, causing it the rise and burn more rapidly as he sent it blazing down to the master fire bender.

Meanwhile, Zuko recoiled as Master Dao snuck up behind him with blades to his neck. Without pause, Zuko created a fire shield, forcefully pushing the master back, throwing his dual blades to the ground. Master Dao retreated; it was all Master Lin now.

His shield deflected Master Lin's simultaneous fireballs, shooting at him like missiles.

Using the Dao blade, Zuko slashed through the edges of his master's fine robe, agitating him. Zuko watched his master fume in flames, taking the opportunity to create a continuous stream of flame, using it as a whip. The whip fought evenly with Master Lin's long lash of fire, which turned blue all a sudden.

_ Blue fire_, Zuko thought. _I've only seen Azula with it... This must be the trick Master Lin has been keeping up his sleeve all this while._

His master's blue flame sure did feel way hotter than his. Even the energy channeled to the attack was stronger than any bender had ever known. The blue flame was sent lashing down to Zuko as he made distance from it, giving himself more time to disintegrate his master's flame by absorbing all the energy, gaining enough power to cause combustion in the air.

The explosion, with great precision, hit Master Lin, who fell to the ground from it.

"Master!" Zuko came running, afraid the damage was beyond repair.

The grey-haired man was clothed in black ash, his wrinkly face filthy with black stains. Zuko shook his still body, "Are you alright?"

Zuko felt his heart race, never before had he killed a man. The tension in the air was suffocating as everyone's eyes were on the two.

"Got'cha!" Master Lin pointed a finger at his student, cackling his butt off. The audience let out a sigh of relief. Zuko didn't know what to feel. At that point, he was on the brink of madness; dealing with a wave of emotions.

"Don't do that again," Zuko uttered breathlessly. He could even feel his eyes start to tear up.

Master Lin put a hand on his student's shoulder, "You have done well, son. I am so proud of you." _Did he just call me son?_

"You won, Zuko!" Katara yelled out to him, bringing him to realization. _I won?_ Mentally exhausted, all he could do then was smile at the thought of his victory.

* * *

_ Zuko's POV_

"Good morning, sunshine," a familiar voice whispered felicitously in my ear. I fluttered my eyelids as my vision was very much vague.

I blinked my eyes, staring up to look at two beaming eyes, bluer than ever.

"Katara...? What are you doing here?" My voice sounded raspy. The dizziness began to kick in as I rose up from bed, sitting myself in an upright position.

"You passed out, silly. After the match, your body just completely shut out," I could hear the worry in her voice as her forehead wrinkled.

"But I need to train!" I told her, "The Agni Kai is –" _next week_. She cut me off as she lifted a finger, "No buts, Zuko. You need to rest and that's final."

She placed a chilly hand on my forehead, "And you're burning up, too."

"I'm fine, Katara. See?" I flashed her my full set of teeth, faking a smile to convince her. Sadly, she didn't fall for it.

"I'm _not_ taking any risks, Zuko. I'll be back with your medication," she sternly said. _Stubborn as usual_, I sighed. Not that I was complaining.

Before she took off, I grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry I made you worry, Katara."

Her eyes gleamed before me as I caught my breath.

_I swear, she gets more beautiful by the day. _Beyond doubt, her beauty was incomparable to the other girls in the Fire Nation. All of them were rich in porcelain skin, dark hair and bronze eyes – don't get me wrong, they _are_ attractive, but in contrast to Katara, they come off as quite a bore.

"Always a pleasure, your Highness," she mocked with the formality, causing me to giggle.

* * *

"Son," a deep, mysterious voice woke me up.

It felt as if I had slept for ages. _Where's Katara?_

My eyes couldn't believe who just came through the doors.

"Father?" I immediately arose from bed, startled by his presence. _What's so important that the ruler of the nation comes visiting me?_

"I assume your condition will better itself in no time," the Fire Lord reckoned.

"Yes, father," I nodded repeatedly, afraid to lower his expectations of me.

Given the look on his face, he was definitely bothered. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's something I'd like to discuss with you in private," the king exclaimed. He had never looked this concerned before. _Something is up._

I nodded uneasily. "It's safe here," I muttered as I looked around the vacant room.

"There's word that benders from other lands have escaped to our nation. Benders who lurk our homes to seek safety, benders who _crave_ for revenge..." he proclaimed. _He's serious, isn't he?_

Out of curiosity, I questioned him, "How does it concern _me_?"

"It has everything to do with you, my son. These benders, you _cannot_ let them roam around our nation, for they will take_ any_ chance to bring us down and destroy us whenever they can. You see, they side with the Avatar. And whoever sides with him, is against me. Zuko, the girl you have been by your side all this time –"

I interrupted him that instant, denying his accusations, "Katara..._ a bender_? That's absurd! You _can't_ be serious, father. She's a non-bender! She's _harmless_, for Spirit's sake!" I didn't care that I raised my voice against him. It wasn't justified of him to stir up such nonsense.

"Son, she's _not_ who you think she is!" the Fire Lord declared furiously.

Unexpectedly, the door budged wide open as a mirthful Katara barged in with a tray of cloth and water, "I'm back!"

"Katara!" I yelled her name out loud in panic. She raised an eyebrow at me, noticing how different I was behaving in front of her.

My father coughed, trying not to act more suspicious than he already was. Katara looked more shocked than I was that Fire Lord Ozai was sitting there next to me.

"Your Majesty," she hastily bowed in front of him to show courtesy.

"I was just leaving," the king paced for the door and stopped to turn around when he said, "Remember what I told you, son."

I didn't know what to think.

_ What I do know is... Fire Lord Ozai doesn't mess around with your head for no reason._

But for all I knew, it could just be one of his petty little tests. Maybe all what he wanted from me was to prove my loyalty to him and to the nation. _That must be it._

"Zuko?" Katara blinked her eyes several times at me, "You totally just zoned out again."

"I know, I know. It's just, a lot has been going on right now, with the Agni Kai coming up and all." I hated lying to her. It just didn't feel right.

"Oh, is that what your father came for? To wish you good luck?" she opined.

_Why does she have to be so innocent all the time? Jeez. It just makes it harder for me to hide things from her._ At the very least, she didn't hear my conversation with the Fire Lord. She would've gone mad!

I nodded briefly, groaning, "Can we talk about something else? All this fire duel talk is only putting more pressure on me..."

Katara burst out into fits of laughter, "As you wish, your Highness."

She walked up to my bed, stretched out an arm and handed me a bowl of cold water. "There," her eyes radiated at me, "This will cool you down."

Whilst gulping down the water thirstily, Katara dipped the cloth in water and wiped the sweat trickling down my face. I could feel my body temperature gradually decrease at the touch of her cool, icy hands.

"Thank you," I uttered anxiously, "...for everything."

"Oh, Zuko, what you would do without me?" Katara playfully said as she shot me one of her sweet, dimpled grins. Now, _that_ was medication.

_Katara... a threat to the Fire Nation?_ I chortled to myself. For a moment there it sounded ridiculous.

This girl wouldn't even hurt a fly.

* * *

**A/N:** Want more? Review! I'm sure I'll update in no time if you do. Imagine what the next chapter will be like. Loads of drama, I must say!


	7. Untold Secrets

**A/N:** For the past few chapters I've written mainly from Zuko's point-of-view and I think the most of us are starting to miss the water bender in all of this... Without having said, your wish has just been granted!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Untold Secrets**

* * *

_Three days later..._

_Katara's POV_

From the corner of my eyes, I glanced into the majestic bedroom where a casually-dressed prince stood with furrowed brows. _Someone's worried._ He began to pace back and forth behind his desk, unleashing multiple sighs as he did.

To my stupor, I let out a betraying giggle of mischief that eventually caught his attention. He spun around with a bopped head, taking a few vigilant steps closer to the sound of my voice as I promptly hid behind the curtains. _I'm a ninja!_

"Who's there?" a paranoid Zuko questioned. Both my hands travelled up to my mouth where it was shut tight. I wasn't going to risk another laugh from escaping.

He thundered at the satiny mantles, believing a bandit had just forayed into his quarters, "Answer me, thief!" The sound of his footsteps appeared to be louder as he approached me.

Before the prince had the curtains exposed with a swift arm movement, I had crept up behind him in advance, surprised at the fact he didn't catch my figure. I draped my arms around him tightly, lusting for his warmth as I sunk my head to the back of his neck, feeling him flinch at my touch.

"Stop it!" he hollered at me, breaking the deafening silence within the room.

"It's just me, Zuko..." I admitted to him when all the fun had suddenly vanished when Zuko pushed me away exasperatedly, putting more force into it than he meant to.

I had never seen him like that, his rampant aggression so... _uncontrolled_. His amber eyes were glowing with fury as he panted heavily.

Bravely cupping his face in my small hands, I lulled him, "Hey, it's alright, Zuko. You're safe now, you hear me?" He nodded briefly as he calmed himself, his warm breaths against my forehead now slowed down.

"I'm sorry," he muttered breathlessly; guilt filled his watery eyes, "I'm _so_ sorry..."

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

I recalled my father's words after I felt another presence in the room with me.

_ "It has everything to do with you, my son. These benders, you cannot let them roam around our nation, for they will take any chance to bring us down and destroy us whenever they can. You see, they side with the Avatar. And whoever sides with him, is against me. Zuko, the girl you have been by your side all this time –"_

Could it be a foreign bender seeking revenge? My heart was thudding against my chest. Not once did I take my eyes off the flowing, gold draperies that seemed to veil a body the size of an adolescent.

The moment I saw Katara, my father's voice came back to haunt me again.

_"Son, she's not who you think she is!" _

Katara's wintry temperature cooled my heat as her fingers brushed against my cheeks, chasing my ludicrous thoughts away.

"Hey, it's alright, Zuko. You're safe now, you hear me?" Katara hushed me, gently stroking my shaggy jet black hair.

I got lost in her fluorescing azure eyes, thinking to myself, _what is wrong with me? _

"I think the pressure of the competition is getting to me," I sighed, "It's not even here and I'm already in such distress." I let out multiple groans of anguish for I really was troubled by the upcoming Agni Kai. My mind kept drifting back to the same old, pesky questions.

_Have I trained long and hard enough? _

_Am I truly ready to face my sister? _

_Can I beat Azula? _

_Can I even capture the Avatar?_

I was only a man; though I was the prince of the Fire Nation and the son of Fire Lord Ozai, I was still, _just_ a man, with hopes and dreams, thoughts and emotions, just like any other man in the nation. I was no better, only the same as the rest of them; for I was never more fearful of disappointing the people who believed in me. _My father, Master Lin and Master Dao, Katara..._

"What's bothering you, Zuko?" she pouted her lips, her voice deeply laced with concern.

_I'm scared. _

"I don't know... what if I lose, Katara? I've never really thought about that," I folded my arms as a frown emerged on my face.

The thought of losing everyone I loved made me shudder.

"You don't have to, because I know my Zuko will win. That's how much faith I have in you," she uttered with such confidence. _Gee... that sure helps!_

Katara continued as if she had heard my thoughts, "Even if you lose, Zuko, I will be still be _here_. No matter what happens, you have me."

"Always?" a cheeky grin started to sneak through my lips.

She stifled a laugh before looking at me straight in the eyes, "_Always_."

* * *

_General POV_

A horde of students clustered outside bending class. With prying eyes, Zuko headed to the scene upon hearing a heated quarrel in the school perimeters.

"Get lost, peasant!" a gruff voice remarked. _That sounds like Hide._

"WHAT. DID. YOU. JUST. CALL. ME?" From behind, Zuko could only see the steam emitting from the poor victim's head, who was fuming with anger.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd chanted in unison.

"What's going on here?" a single query made the heads turn right at the prince, stilling them as he pushed through. The fire benders, they all hated Zuko, or royalty in general.

_What's so special about him? I bend waaaay better than he does! _

_Why does Master Lin fancy the douche so much? He does nothing but brood all day long! _

They screamed thoughts at him in their heads; wincing out of fear when the prince shot them a menacing glare.

Zuko went up close, only to find Hide and Sokka about to engage into a fight.

"_Sokka_?" Zuko wasn't at all surprised to find Katara's gutsy brother there, ready to kick Hide's ass plainly because of a rude comment. Zuko had much respect for the guy, despite knowing how much hatred he has for him, being with his sister and all.

Sokka, throughout the years, had never trusted Zuko. He was not convinced that Zuko was different from the people that wrecked his family, the people who took his parents away from him, his village, his _home_...

Sokka didn't seem to hear a word Zuko yelled to him, having adrenaline already pumping in his veins and all. Before he knew it, Hide had thrown a fist at him, barely knocking him out.

"You want to play? Oh, I'll play," it was the same old Hide acting tough among his peers, gaining respect from petty fights like these. If there was one thing Zuko admired about him, it was his will to never lose or back down from a fight. Not forgetting, Sokka was just the same.

Katara's headstrong brother had already drawn out his favorite weapon – his boomerang, ready to cast it off to slice Hide's throat. He was more than prepared to kill the man, but Zuko wasn't going to let him. Knowing how Sokka was too good-natured of a man to resort to killing, the prince knew Sokka well enough to know that he would regret his actions, furthermore _pay_ for it.

Zuko, finally stepping in, threw an inflamed punch to Hide's gut, sending him off to smash all the wooden barrels behind him. _That's gotta do it._

"Let's get out of here," the prince urged as the both of them hurried for the exit. He had foreseen his master punishing him, but he was sure the consequences wouldn't be something he couldn't handle. Sokka, on the other hand, would have gotten a much higher price to pay if Zuko hadn't stepped in at the right time.

* * *

"You didn't have to, you know," Sokka was gasping for air when we finally stopped running, "Finish my fight, I mean."

The young prince grinned, "I know, but I wanted to."

Sokka added, "I would've totally beaten his ass if you hadn't hit the bastard. Though, I admit, that was pretty cool of a move."

"I cannot agree more," Zuko let out a carefree laugh.

"I see why now," Sokka continued when I faced him, "I see why Katara fancies you so much. You're a good man, Zuko. Oh, and don't tell her I said that. She will tear my insides out!" _Katara fancies me? _He quickly hid his face from Sokka when he felt himself blush all shades of red.

Zuko couldn't believe what he had heard. _A compliment from Sokka? That's impossible!_ But he wasn't dreaming. It really did happen.

"_Perhaps_... you could come over for dinner tonight. My treat! _Katara_'s cooking..." Sokka flashed a wide grin, presenting to me his white shiny teeth as he teased, lifting his eyebrows. Zuko was beginning to feel his cheeks flush again.

"It would be an honor," Zuko's head gently bowed as a gesture of gratitude.

"No worries. Guess I'll see you tonight then?" Sokka waved goodbye as he took off into the sunset, going home to his sister.

_I should do the same too, except my sister's a maniac.  
_

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

"Master Lin," I gasped. I could feel my face muscles instantly tightened up when the aggravated-looking man stood in front of the mansion.

___Spirits! That glare_. 

A part of me didn't want to approach him, a part of me wanted to run away and hide from the glare he was giving another talent he could add on to his long-list of 'what I am good at'.

He let out a grievous cough, letting me know beforehand what serious trouble I had gotten into this time. "You have some explaining to do, son," Master Lin grunted.

"An hour of practicing the Dancing Dragon?" the corners of my lips were raised as I gave him an impish grin, hoping that I would escape brutal punishment.

The Dancing Dragon – a defensive fire bending form founded by the Sun Warriors – was one of my sole weaknesses. For some reason, I could never carry it out right despite how simple it was. Upon integrating it into my own style, as Master wished of me, this fluid form of fire bending finally came to me after years and years of training. Nevertheless, it wasn't enough.

"_Five_," he stated plainly. I wasn't going to argue, clearly knowing that I would only provoke him more if I did.

* * *

Darkness crept to the nation as the sun had fully set now. The stars took their places in the night sky as they accompanied the lonesome moon, which was at its fullest.

The light of the moon fell my on my weary face as I spoke breathlessly, "It. has. been. _hours_. Can. we. _please_. stop. practicing. I. am. _drained_. Master..."

He nodded, finally satisfied. It was like he enjoyed seeing me suffer like that. Well, I couldn't say I didn't deserve it...

I dropped to the ground, huffing and puffing. For some reason, looking at the bright lights in the sky reminded me that Sokka had invited me over for dinner just that evening.

As late as it was, and as exhausted as I was, I trudged to my west, where Katara's and Sokka's house were at. _They must be waiting for me._

By the time I was there, I was pretty sure it was already midnight, or worse, past it.

_Katara must be so mad at me... and Sokka! _Still, I was hoping to see Katara, awake or not.

The running river beside their home looked lovely under the moonlight as the waters glimmered. Some of the waters looked as if they were floating in the air. Much to my astonishment, it was no hallucination. Droplets were hovering. They were_ really_ hovering.

I wiped my eyes and blinked once more. I couldn't believe what I saw.

_Katara is a water bender._

* * *

**A/N**: Dum dum dum! I'm sure most of you have dreaded this from happening the day you first read the fiction... but sorry guys, it _has_ to happen. It really does make you wonder what it will make of Zuko and Katara's relationship, huh? Guess you'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, reviews for me?


	8. Can't Say Goodbye

**A/N: **Hello again! Thank you so much for the kind reviews. Gah, I squeal every time I receive them! And yes, I _do_ read every single one. Now, for this chapter, it's _really_ short; nonetheless I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Can't Say Goodbye**

* * *

_Continuation..._

_General POV_

The shock set on Zuko was too much for him to bear. The Fire Lord spoke the truth, yet he didn't listen. He couldn't. He just... couldn't.

He stood motionless beside Katara's home, far enough for her not to see him. Zuko didn't know what to think as he watched Katara unite with the full moon, moving to the flow of the water.

Katara was the one person he couldn't lose after his mother's passing. _I love her. _He admittedly told himself, not knowing how his feelings for her could help him in any way. It only made it worst.

He wanted to shut his brains out. He didn't want to face it. He didn't have the guts to. _What if all we have is lie?_ _What if the only reason she befriended me was... for her own safety? _He shook his head in disbelief, running from it all, as if running would do him any justice.

_What should I do?_

* * *

_Two days later... _

_Zuko's POV_

"Zuko!" Katara uttered with the bubbliest voice, hugging me from behind. She said in my ear, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I pulled away, fixing my gaze onto the ground, trying my best not to meet hers. I couldn't bring myself to look at her. It would only make it harder for me to... to let her go.

"Why didn't you come over for dinner? Sokka said you were..." the excitement in her tone began to fade when she noticed the frown on my face, "You've been avoiding me, _haven't_ you?"

I bit my lip as I shook my head gently. She dropped her hands around my hips and raised them up to my face as she cupped it, "Zuko, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Look at me," she lifted my chin, making me look at her, right in her glistening blue eyes.

"You lied to me," I stated plainly as my eyes began to water.

Katara stammered, "W-what... what are you talking about?"

"You're a water bender," I told her as if she didn't know it herself.

She gasped, pausing for a moment, "How did you find out?"

I couldn't hide the pain in my voice when I broke the news to her, "It doesn't matter, because... you're leaving the Fire Nation –" She cut me off right when she knew what I was about to do.

"No, no, Zuko, no, you _can't_ do this to me," Katara hollered at me, "You can't just banish me! You _can't_..."

"Katara," I raised my voice, "You're _leaving_... tomorrow, at sunset." I couldn't bear the thought of losing her, but I had to, as much as it was killing me inside. It was... for her own good. _She's not safe here anymore._

She _knew_ what the consequences were, being a foreign bender in the Fire Nation. Many years ago, Fire Lord Ozai imposed a rule upon his idea of an absolute monarchy, "Any other bender apart from fire benders are to be executed when discovered of their abilities, for they are a threat to the people and to me. We do not serve, we _conquer_."

Those were my father's exact words. I knew him well enough to know it would only be a matter of time before he took the matter in his own hands.

"So you're just gonna throw all of it away, like none of it ever happened? Like... _I_ never happened?" her face broke down in misery.

I didn't answer. I didn't know how.

"Leave!" I thundered at her, fury flowing in my enraged eyes. I was so angry.

"How could you do this to me?" Katara added, "You _hate_ me, don't you?"

_Hate you? I could never hate you, Katara, not even if I wanted to. It would be better if I did,_ _but the problem is, I don't. I'm in love with you. I have always been in love with you... even from the start. _It was the pain of watching her leave me that dug the feelings out – the feelings I have for her that I buried, knowing my father would never approve of her.

_I'm just... angry, but not with you. I may not support my father's orders, but I cannot disobey them either. I am his son. This is my nation. Please understand, Katara, you have to understand, I'm doing this to protect you. That's what I keep telling myself though._

"Leave, NOW!" I shot fire to the ground, only inches away from her feet. My hands were shaking, and so were my feet. My knees felt like they were about to give up. But still I gathered all the strength that was left inside of me to look away and pretend as if I didn't care, even if it meant coming off looking like a coldhearted killer.

"Zuko..." she muttered breathlessly as she tried to hold back more tears from pouring down her cheeks, "For what's worth, the last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

Her face – the way it just crumpled, how she sucked in her lips and wrinkled her nose to keep the hurt from showing – it killed me.

The moment I turned to look at her, she already had her back on me, walking out the door as I heard her silent sobs.

My heart was aching. And I couldn't breathe...

* * *

**A/N: **Need a breath of fresh air? That's how _I _felt after I read it, thus the reason why I'd rather continue on writing in a separate chapter. This part of the story will run for two or more chapters, and then another whole new stage will come. (Hint: that's when Aang arrives.) Please review :)


	9. For the Best

**A/N: **Aaaahh! *squeals* I crossed the 30 reviews mark! Okay, I know it's no biggie, but still! *calms myself* Okay, here it goes...

* * *

**Chapter 9: For the Best**

* * *

_Katara's POV_

The wind blew harshly, the warm air brushing against the dried tears on my face as I raced to get home. There, I slammed the door, ignoring the fact that I had just slammed it in my brother's face. I didn't want anyone to see me like that – so helpless, so... broken.

_ He knows. Zuko knows and now he wants me gone._

_ I don't know if I can forget the look on his face, how stonecold it was, how little he bothered when I left his quarters... It was as if he couldn't wait to get rid of me._

Thoughts crowded my mind, sending another wave of emotion to my system. The last time I cried that much was the day I had to leave my parents to die. I leaned my back against the rigid wooden door as I crouched to the ground, hugging my knees, letting the tears run for awhile.

"Katara," Sokka's voice came off demanding, "Open the door."

I did as he told, knowing that he would unshakably kick it open if I hadn't.

"What happened?" my brother's arms flung right open as he pulled me into a hug, allowing me to bury my head into his chest. His soothing scent – one of the things I loved most about him – of snowy mountains we used to have during winter back at home – it never once failed to calm me down.

"Z-Zuko f-found out," I was stumbling on my words, fighting back tears.

"HE WHAT?" Sokka bellowed at me; never in a million years would he have expected that to come out of my mouth. My brother may have taken quite a while to adjust to the new lifestyle, but I could see he was starting to like it here. He felt – out of all things – _safe_ here.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. It's _all_ my fault..." I began to cry again, struggling to endure the guilt, "I shouldn't have got myself so attached to him."

"No, Katara, _no_," he silenced me, placing his hands on my hair, "You didn't know."

"Yes, I _did_. You even tried to warn me, but I didn't listen, I never do. I thought he actually cared about me, about... foreign benders, but he's just the same. He wants me gone by tomorrow, Sokka. I _have_ to leave."

"Leave?" he paused for a moment with his eyes wide open, "..._tomorrow_?" Sokka always needed that extra time to process everything. I swore for a second there he was hesitant – he looked almost reluctant to leave his life here behind, but I wasn't going to let him. It would be too selfish of me.

"I'm leaving, Sokka, _without _you. If I stay, it'll only make things worse. I can't let you or Uncle Santou live in fear. I _won't_. I won't put your lives at risk," I shook my head in disagreement.

"I'm going with you," he spoke with more certainty now. _I know he's my brother and all, but still, he doesn't have to feel like he needs to be there all the time... to protect me. I'm not a baby anymore. I have grown. I'm not sure he knows that though._

"No, you're_ not_. I won't allow it. You have a life here, Sokka. Education, and that girl you've been hanging around with lately... what's her name? Suki, was it?" He nodded as I continued to reason with him, "See? You deserve to be happy, brother, and I know you won't be if we start running again. You can make something of yourself here in the Fire Nation... make Dad proud."

The sound of Dad made Sokka raise his head to look at me after being flooded with deep thoughts.

My brother was quick to reply, "He won't be if I leave you on your own. I _promised_ him –" I interrupted him. The promise was the only thing Dad left Sokka for him to hold onto. He could never let it go. It was his duty. But I didn't care. I wasn't going to let him sacrifice everything for me. Not this time.

"He'll understand, Sokka. It's for the best," I murmured. He could see the strength in my eyes, how serious I was. I didn't know whether or not he gave in to the decision, but he sure as hell didn't look convinced that there was no other way to it.

* * *

_The next day..._

_Sokka's POV_

I didn't even bother to knock or greet the bastard. _Prince, my ass._ I just barged in, full frontal. He wasn't even shocked at all to find me in his chambers. It was as if he was expecting me.

I yelled, holding nothing back, "You idiot! How could you do that to my sister?"

Zuko didn't turn to look at me. The gutless prick didn't even say a word. He only sighed when he heard my voice. The more I tried to tolerate him, the more infuriated I got. I couldn't stand him anymore – the emotionless face he was wearing. _Feel something, damn it!_

I walked up to him, grabbing him by the chest of his robes. "For one second I let my guard down, and you hurt her. How _dare_ you?"

He remained speechless, looking away from my enraged sapphire eyes.

"Answer me!" I threw a forceful punch to his face. He fell on his back, landing on his desk as his body weight smashed it into pieces. Prince or not, I could care less. _He needs to pay. _

Blood seeped through the wound on his right cheek, immediately appearing red and swollen. Zuko spat blood out to the ground as he wiped his bruise with his sleeve.

He stood up to face me. I was preparing for him to hit me back, but he didn't. Why didn't he? He spoke in a heartless manner, "She lied to me. She got what she deserved."

"Do you even know_ why_ she did?" I questioned him, watching for his response. He stared at me with fascinated eyes, his answer being no. I added, "I guess not."

"She - I mean, _we _came here because we had nowhere else to go. While you and your royal ass sister spend your childhood here without having to care about a single thing in the world, we spent ours running... running from people like you. Our parents were killed trying to protect their honor, our home, but in spite of how much they fought, we lost _everything_ thanks to the likes of you," I explained, welcoming pain back as the memories returned.

I continued, staring back at his watchful eyes, "The Fire Nation was the safest place we could go to, to live in, to start a brand new life. But we were wrong. So I'm begging you, for Spirit's sake, _please_ get her back, make her stay. You can't just stand here and let her go, Zuko..."

For just a second, I swore he was thinking about it. I could see him hurting, just as I was. That was when I knew... he loved her.

Zuko uttered as he shot a flinty gaze at me, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I know you still care about her. Just admit it," I confronted him.

"How so?" he seemed intrigued, meeting my gaze.

"Because if you hadn't," I reckoned, "You wouldn't let her leave. You would have her killed. And she would be dead right now. But she's not."

I could tell from the look on his face I was spot on. _He has feelings for her._

But yet he didn't give me the answer I wanted to hear. Zuko periled, "You should be thankful I didn't banish you and your uncle as well. I could've sent all of you to your graves, but I didn't."

I didn't want to believe him, but I did. I couldn't take any more chances with this guy. Zuko will always be... Zuko. He was for real.

"You really are Ozai's son... You must be _so_ proud of yourself," I gave up trying. There was no way this bastard was going to me or my sister. He doomed us all the day we thought he was our friend.

He was never on our side.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Review your thoughts, please. Sorry it took so long!


	10. Stay with Me

**A/N:** Sorry guys! I gotta make another change to the age of the characters.

Reasons why:

**1.** They speak and act unreasonably mature as children

**2.** I plan to insert more romance as we go on

**3.** So it wouldn't be awkward if they are made older

Hence the changes:

In Chapter 1-2, Katara is seven, Sokka is eight, and Zuko is nine. _(No change)_

In Chapter 3-4, Katara is eleven, Sokka is twelve, and Zuko is thirteen. _(Change)_

In Chapter 5-current and further chapters: Katara is fourteen, Sokka is fifteen, and Zuko is sixteen._ (Change)_

If you noticed, they are now as old as they were in the original series. That was my intention. Now that that's done, please read on. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Stay with Me**

* * *

_The next day..._

_General POV_

In his opulent, luxurious bed, the prince laid restlessly with a pillow on his forehead as he shut his eyes together tightly. He let out multiple groans, struggling to sleep through the night; not to mention, the past few – all of it had been rough, and it was beginning to take its toll on Zuko.

_The Agni Kai is tomorrow, Zuko, yet the only thing that has been lingering in your mind all day is Katara. She's leaving today. And she would be gone... permanently. _

All this while, Zuko thought he knew Katara. But she was never that simple. It was easier before, for Zuko to believe that he was just Katara's tool. After hearing her brother out, he finally found out the reason why she fled to the Fire Nation. She – not once – had used him for the sake of his title. Their friendship was real, and so were their feelings for each other.

He was set on turning a blind eye, hoping by the time he wakes up, the pain would fade into thin air by the snap of his fingers. _But it's different now, knowing what Katara had been through, knowing who she really is..._

"So I'm begging you, for Spirit's sake, _please_ get her back, make her stay. You can't just stand here and let her go, Zuko..." Sokka's words never left his memory.

_Are you just going to stand here and let her go? Or are you going to fight for her? _

_What will it be?_

Either way, he couldn't decide. But as troubled as his mind was, Zuko still found himself out of bed, his feet leading him to Katara's home.

_I have to see her._

* * *

_Katara's POV_

"Sokka, are the scrolls bundled up yet?" I yelled out, not knowing where my brother was, "Oh, and my books too!"

I wasn't going to leave without all my precious water bending heirlooms. _If I am going to be on the run, I have to be prepared _– fully equipped, as Sokka would say.

But little did he know I had been practicing for all the years we had lived here. Every night, when the moon had risen to its highest peak, I would sneak out to the nigh river. There, I would connect with my element, and sometimes I would end up falling asleep on the waters while I stay afloat.

He carried the bundles out, panting as he did, "Yes, Katara. You packed them all yesterday, didn't you?"

_Right..._ I suddenly recalled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I will go with you, make sure you're alright, then I'll head straight home. Is that okay?" Sokka asked for my permission.

My brother had discussed his plans for me beforehand, working out where I was going to reside without having to live like nomad.

_Last night..._

"Back to the tribe? You're kidding..." I would never have predicted his answer.

"I'm serious, sis. I think you should head back south. I heard they're rebuilding the village for the non-benders seeking shelter. They're still under the control of the Fire Nation, so you still have to watch your back. Uncle Santou said there's a general stationed there - a friend of his. General Iroh, if I'm not mistaken. I'm sure he'd help us..." I eyed him. _Us?_ _There's no us!_ He corrected himself at once, "I mean, you."

"Non-benders from the water tribe? Could Mom and Dad still be –" Sokka replied before I couldn't even finish my sentence, "Katara, if they're alive, don't you think they would have looked for us by now?" He sounded angry, almost, making me realize how irrational I was being.

"Never mind, Sokka, forget I said anything. Speaking of Uncle, where is he? I haven't spoke to him yet," I glanced outside the window, hoping he would return by now.

Uncle, throughout the years, became such a wonderful father figure for Sokka and I to look up to. He would make sure he'd be home for dinner every night; on some days, earlier, so he could help me cook. Uncle Santou had shared with us so much of his knowledge and wisdom. Not forgetting the time and money he spent raising us, allowing us to grow and become the people our parents had hoped we would be.

I would forever be in his debt.

_Present time..._

"As long as you're coming back here to Uncle Santou, I'm good," I pressed my lips together as I grinned, feeling positive all of a sudden.

I was sure I was going to get out of this mess.

Or so I thought.

I spotted a slight tug in my brother's lips as he muttered under his breath, "You came." Sokka's eyes drifted off behind me, causing me to turn around.

"Zuko..." I gasped when I saw him at my front door, feeling all the muscles in my body suddenly tense up. To make matters worse, Sokka had stealthily left my side, leaving the both of us alone.

My heart began to thud loudly against my chest; so loud I swore even Zuko heard it. For quite awhile, we just stood there, gazing at each other without uttering a single word. My breaths grew heavy as tension build up in the air. It felt suffocating; I couldn't even breathe right.

I accidentally dropped a few scrolls which I held in my hand, breaking the silence in the room as they hit the ground, ending with a thump.

He paced up to me, trying to help pick them up.

I flinched when he did so, as his hand unintentionally brushed against mine. "It's okay. I got it," I said as he withdrew himself, making sure I avoided eye-contact. I wasn't sure if I could handle getting lost into his amber eyes again. I wasn't sure if I could get out.

"Zuko," he raised his head to face me when I uttered his name, "W-what are you doing here?" I wanted to know. I really did.

"I figured you needed help bringing your stuff to the boat..." he continued to dwell. _Is that really why you came all the way here? To make sure I leave as soon as possible? _Before I knew it, I was hurting again.

"Well, I don't need your help. I've got Sokka," my tone sounded harsher than I meant for it to, "You should just go." _Please don't make it harder for me, harder than it already is._

I carried on lifting bundled packages to the dock. On my way out the door, I felt hot hands on the both of my arms. It didn't stop me. It was just... there. From behind, he wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his chin on the nape on my neck, spreading heat across my body, making me shudder.

His warm breath tickled my ear as he murmured, "Don't go..."

Tears welled up in my eyes when I pressed my cheek against my shoulder, finally pulling away from him.

"I-I don't... I don't have a reason to stay here anymore..." I didn't have the strength to speak, but I managed.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was fighting against every fiber of my being to walk. It felt as if I was walking away from him against my will.

I took a few steps, but that was all I took. Zuko had stopped me with a tight grasp on my wrist, forcefully turning me around to face him directly as he drew me closer to his chest.

"Yes, you do," he breathlessly muttered, his face only inches apart from mine.

Not before long, Zuko had closed the distance between us, lowering himself and pulling me into a kiss.

The way our lips parted and moved together sent a tingling sensation down my spine.

Right then and there, it never felt more right.

* * *

**A/N: **The moment you all have been waiting for! Like it? Leave a review. The next update will be coming up shortly, so stay tuned, guys! Right now I can tell you it will be sort of unpredictable. Don't let me stop you from guessing, though. God bless!


	11. Departure

**A/N: **So sorry to keep you guys waiting! School is back again (sniff) and unfortunately for the all of us, I will only be updating weekly from now onwards. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Departure**

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

Besides my heart pulsating, I couldn't hear anything else.

_Your baby blues, so full of wonder,_

_Your curlicues, your contagious smile,_

_And as I watched, you start to grow up,_

_All I can do is hold you tight._

_- "In My Arms" by Plumb  
_

I laid it all down there – passion, emotion – all of which I was used to bottling up for fear of shaming the man I stood for, but not any longer. If that was what it took of me to make her stay, then it was worth a shot.

Just holding her, and feeling the wintry temperature of her skin... I wished I could stop time, so we could just stay like that forever.

If only things were simpler... _if only_.

I poured out my heart and soul to her, securing my feelings with a kiss. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Her supple lips felt as if it belonged with mine, as if they were never meant to separate, as our mouths moved together in synchronized movements.

In that moment, I didn't care about anything else in the world. I forgot I was the prince of the Fire Nation, and that she was a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe. I forgot how different we were, only taking into account how much we are alike. For the slightest second, none of it mattered. I just wanted to be with her, even if it was for the last time.

But she broke apart from it, from me, leaving the both of us gasping for air.

"Zuko..." with her remaining breath, Katara cooed, "I-I can't. We can't do this."

"Why not?" I asked frankly. "I can reason with my father. I can give you a place to stay. You can hide in the nation. I'll do whatever it takes, Katara. Will you do the same for me?" I told her out of desperation. My father would never approve. My father would even disown me. But I didn't care. I didn't give the slightest damn.

"I'm tired of hiding, Zuko. I've been doing that all my life. And you know I can't be selfish with you. I can't be the one who stops you from living the life you're supposed to live," she added, "I need to go home, my _real _home, and it's not here."

The cry in my voice made my throat ache, "What are you trying to say? You _can't_ leave..."

"I have to, as much as I want to be you, Zuko. I wished things were different, but they're not..." grief began to stir up in her as she continued to speak, "I've already made up my mind. I'm s-sorry." She was crying now, and so was I.

She released the grip on my chest, ready to go, but I wouldn't let her. I put her hands around me as I dropped myself into her embrace.

"Z-zuko," Katara gulped, trying to speak through her tears, "You should go and get ready. The Agni Kai would be starting soon. The nation needs its prince more than I do." _Does it really?_

"Not yet," I wrapped my arms around her tightly, smelling the sweet scent of her hair as I whispered into her ears, "Not just yet..."

* * *

Hand in hand, I walked her to the dock, where Sokka had aligned her load.

It felt like hours, just sitting there on the wharf, dipping our feet into the icy waters playfully. Katara even showed me a trick or two. Water bending was magic to my eyes. I had never seen anything quite like it. It was beautiful.

Katara muttered my name the way I loved it best, "Zuko."

I looked at her now. All the colors of the sunset shone on her face, capturing the beautiful sparkle in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Go," she urged painfully, "Sokka will wait with me."

I didn't even realize her brother was still there. I took a quick spin and found Sokka sprawled out on the grass, in deep sleep.

Katara examined the reluctance I portrayed on my face as I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows. She then began to speak the words her mother used to tell her – an excerpted saying from the illustrious tale of Fate, "_We can run, we can hide_ –"

I continued for her, "_If we're meant to be, we're meant to be._" Unlike Katara, I refused to believe a single word out of that story. Fictitious was all it was. I didn't want her naiveness to be the death of us.

"Prince Zuko!" Master Dao called out behind me, "What are you doing out here so late?" _Oh Spirits, save me from this man._

He took a few steps closer and at once, he was startled by the sight of Katara as she showed herself, simply waving at him bashfully.

"You need plenty of rest, young Sir. Tomorrow's a big day, if you haven't forgotten..." Master Dao grumbled.

"I haven't forgotten, Master," I replied frustratingly.

"Do you realize the importance of the Agni Kai? It will be the mark of _your_ future, your Highness. We spent _years _getting ready for this, and I'm _not_ allowing you to throw everything away for a... a... a _girl_," he reprimanded, revolted by the water bender beside me. _She's not just any girl._

"He's right," she stated, relinquishing the intertwining of our fingers.

Master Dao dragged me away from the top of my sleeves. Before he did so, she murmured, "Goodbye, Zuko."

I didn't want to think about never seeing her again, or that those could be the last words I would hear from her. But it is not knowing that made the pain all the more throbbing.

After separating myself for quite a distance, I turned back to look at her, but to my dismay, she had already gone with Sokka. I kept turning back to see if she came back, but no such luck._ She's gone. She really is, this time._

If it weren't for Fire Lord Ozai, Katara would still be here right now. And everything would be okay again.

I wasn't pleased... at all. In fact I was furious. I could feel myself boiling in anger, heat overpowering the mechanisms in my body as I drove myself into the palace walls, shutting myself out.

The declarations of the nation were incongruous. I couldn't understand what it was that was so important to Father. Being a conqueror, what was the joy in having everyone fear him instead of respect him? The world is in war because of... _him._

* * *

_The next morning..._

The birds were chirping. The drums were rolling. My heart was pounding. I didn't feel good the slightest bit. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't get Katara's face out of my mind. It was killing me.

"Time to wake up, young Sir," Master Lin shook me awake when the sun came up, "It's time."

The day of the long awaited Agni Kai had finally arrived. Word of the duel spread through the nation like wild fire, so I wasn't surprised to find the open arena being overcrowded by the overexcited civilians.

The cheer and anticipation of the throng filled the air. In normal circumstances, I would be trembling with nerves. But my rage outweighed them. I was too angry to even think right.

Firecrackers were set to flames by fire benders, unleashing a frenzy of noise in the arena, amusing the people of the nation.

Minutes later approached the arrival of Fire Lord Ozai, followed by Azula and his imperial guards. My sister bore overconfidence and arrogance in the way she carried herself to the platform. This girl never feared a soul in her lifetime, what more her brother?

"What a prestigious day it is today! It brings me _such_ great honor, being chosen to host the fire duel to the death between the royal siblings. So who will it be? Will it be the promisingly heir to the throne, the cutthroat Prince Zuko?" the odd-looking man buoyantly asked the crowds, "Or will it be impregnable Princess Azula?"

_Fire duel to the death?_ I pondered for awhile, having forgotten about the death part of the fight. Win or lose, I had hoped it didn't have to come to that. Azula might abide by it, but I certainly won't. _Despite how immoral she can get sometimes, Azula is still my little sister. I wouldn't... kill._

The crowds exulted, screaming out Azula's name as if she had already won. They must've kept track of her trainings. I heard she outfought her own fire bending master as I did to Master Lin.

Eye to eye, Azula and I face each other directly. With her classic smirk worn and my usual livid glare shot, the host pronounced us ready.

He announced with alacrity, "The Agni Kai begins... _now_!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh gosh, I'm pretty sure you all hate me right now. Frustrating chapter, I know. Guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens to Katara and Zuko. In the meantime, thoughts anybody? FYI, I don't rush through to finish up a chapter (I rather not update if it's gonna be a crappy one). Hopefully though, I won't take too long. A week should do. See ya then! :)


	12. It's Too Late For Us Now

**A/N: **You guys helped me cross the 50 reviews mark! *squeals* To show my gratitude, here's the next chapter. Short, but still worth reading. To me, at least. Nonetheless, prepare yourselves!

* * *

**Chapter 12: It's Too Late For Us Now**

* * *

_General POV_

The fulgent patterns of sunlight rested on the souls of Zuko and Azula, both of whom were recharged by the sun's energy. Never before had Zuko felt so heated up in any of the summers he had experienced in the nation, none of them were quite like this.

Zuko had almost forgotten Azula's strength. He had taken Azula's gender for granted, believing that his baby sister couldn't possibly outfight him. Underestimating Azula was where Zuko was at fault. He soon faced the wrath of Azula's bending as she elicited a long lash of fire, bringing Zuko down with ease.

_She's gotten much stronger_, Zuko thought_. _From the corner of his eye, he could see Fire Lord Ozai – calm and collected – seemingly pleased with his daughter.

Sweat trickled down from Zuko's forehead to his neck as he executed spry flurry kicks and punches, successfully defending himself from Azula's shots of blue flame.

"Impressive technique, Zuzu," her satiric voice was ticking Zuko off. Zuko didn't think it was possible for his sister to tattle as much as she fought, "What a shame the water bender peasant isn't here to watch you. I, for one, think you're much better off without her."

_How did she know about that? _Zuko winced, his wretched-looking face amusing Azula by the minute.

"If you must know, _I_ was the one who told Father about the peasant... and her _abilities_," Azula took full pride in her actions, allowing a wicked smile to stretch over her face. She then saw an opportunity to strike, and she took it, releasing a charged fire blast from her hands.

Zuko wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore, and his disarray caused him to fall back from Azula's attack. He breathed heavily, "Why would you do that? She has done _nothing_ to you. Now_ look_ where you have got her!"

With much fury, Zuko sent whirling disks of flame down Azula's path, but her agility assisted her in dodging all of Zuko's fire.

"_Me?_ I've got her nowhere, brother. It's her own doings that got her banished. The peasant doesn't deserve to live in our nation, much less with you. For all I know, I did you a favor!" she barked, shooting continuous balls of fire from her palms at Zuko.

He took the flame in his own hands, manipulating it all will. He intensified it before discharging it as he countered Azula's attack.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Zuko was boiling with anger. He could hear his masters warning him of his distraught mind, but their words didn't seem to stick this time.

His anger was now outweighing his focus, much to Azula's advantage.

"Oh? I'm sure_ Katara _would be pleased to know that her prince is a wuss," she deliberately maddened her brother, knowing it will lead her to a win... and she was right.

A mordacious strike of lightning was all it took.

Before Azula could commend her own victory, she noticed how badly Zuko was injured. His clothes were burnt like charcoal, exposing his abdomen which bled in spurts.

The loud cry that left Zuko's mouth caused her to shiver. His bellows of pain filled the atmosphere, and she swore the whole nation could hear them.

Despite her desire to beat her brother, she had never intended to kill him. The mere thought of murder made her panic as she gushed up to him with fire, wasting no time as she called out for a medic.

Azula tried to stop the blood with her tiny hands, but nothing she did stopped it from seeping out of his wound.

Fire Lord Ozai brought her to a halt, acknowledging her triumph by raising her right arm.

She would be the next heir to the throne.

She would be the one to capture the Avatar.

She would be the woman the nation had claimed her to be.

_Is it worth it though?_ Azula asked herself.

Father patted her on the back, and as soon as that happened, she decided that it was.

* * *

_Katara's POV_

The entirety of last night was spent waiting for the boat that never came till this morning. _It must've been Zuko. He must've paid off the oarsman._

"It's starting," I referred to the duel as we heard the sounds of fire crackers set on fire and rhythmic drumming.

"Sounds like a celebration to me," Sokka mentioned woefully, depressed that he couldn't spend the day with Suki.

It was frustrating for us to be in such a position when the nation was expressing so much joy and excitement. It was like they were rubbing their happiness in our faces.

My gaze drifted off to the calm blue sea as I muttered under my breath, "I hope he wins..."

Then I heard it – a cry of pain.

"Did you hear that?" my eyes widen with terror. _That sounds like Zuko._ The sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach had instinctively told me so. I didn't need further confirmation. _It's him and I know it._

Sokka nodded copiously, immediately arising from the boat.

"It's Zuko," I murmured, "He's in trouble."

I was quick to get out from the boat, lifting my legs as I stepped foot onto the pier. In a heartbeat, I found myself running to the origin of the screams – the heart of town.

Sokka didn't bother chasing after me. He knew nothing he did would change my mind. Obstinacy was my specialty. But he _did_ try his best to stop me, admonishing as he yelled at my direction, "You can't go back there, Katara! It's too dangerous. You'll get caught!"

He was pointing out the obvious. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I didn't care. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Zuko and I just... let it.

I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did.

On the way to the Capitol, overwhelming feelings made its way back to me as I recalled the memory of him torn into pieces before me.

The way his face broke down before he left and when he had turned back to see me gone made my heart swell again. I had only done so to lessen his pain, but after watching his reaction, clearly I was wrong. I had only worsened it.

And _I_ was to blame. _This is my fault._

He didn't deserve to feel that way.

The glimpse of the arena made me hasten towards it.

_What if Azula wins? And he... dies?_

By the time the thoughts invaded my mind, tears had already poured down my cheeks like a heavy rainfall.

And then I saw him on the ground, still as a rock.

No movements.

The clench on my heart was too much to bear.

I felt myself slowly sinking.

I was too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasps! What happens now? Is Zuko okay? Wonder all you want. Review please, and I might update sooner than you think. :)


	13. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: **I know authors don't normally do this, but I have written this chapter (and I _probably_ will do the same for future chapters) in present tense. Why? I just felt like switching things up a bit! At the end of this, I'd like to know what you think of this writing. Is it better than before? Should I revert back to past tense? Or should I just do as I like? Mind reviewing your thoughts later? As for now, happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 13: I Won't Give Up**

* * *

Along the way, Katara casts on a robe to veil her face from the rejoicing crowds. She knows full well what a dangerous position she is in, after being informed by Sokka of the exposure of her identity to the nation. If anyone finds and catches her, she is not to rot in prison. She will be fed to the dogs, she expects.

But all these thoughts are blown out of Katara's mind the second she catches sight of Zuko motionless on the ground.

_No, he can't be..._

* * *

Katara has this dying urge to put down Fire Lord Ozai with her water bending as she watches him ill treat his son, calling off all the medics. He looks almost satisfied watching his son suffer in agony. At this point, Katara can tell Zuko's life is endangered. The clock is ticking by the minute and still no help comes to help the dying prince.

Katara looks around. _This is no good_. _There are marshals everywhere. _She thinks on her feet, but nothing comes to mind. Alas, there isn't any other way to it. She plans to dash on the arena. She knows she is only asking for death once she shows herself publicly, but she doesn't mind. She is willing to do whatever it takes to save Zuko's life. _Anything._

Katara fingers her bottle of magic water. Mother has told her to use it wisely, as it has to ability to heal grievous injuries. Her feet are slowly leading her towards Zuko. But much to Katara's surprise, Azula strides towards his body, lifting him up on her back effortlessly despite her father's orders. Katara follows her from behind as Azula finds her way to the recuperation room.

Past the stony hallways, Katara tries to be as agile and furtive as possible, but the slightest sounds of her footsteps have alarmed the ever-conscious Azula.

With immediate response, Azula forcefully pushes Katara to the wall. Her forearm is placed on her neck, almost throttling Katara.

"You're not supposed to be here," the princess says in a low voice. Katara swears she sees tears forming in Azula's eyes – a tinge of guilt filled in them.

"I can help him," the water bender added, "Let me help him, Azula, I _beg_ you." By the tone of her voice, Azula knows she's serious.

Azula releases the pressure on Katara's neck; her hands finally resting by her side. The princess turns left and right. _No one will help him, _Azula finally realizes. She sighs in defeat, "I don't have a choice, do I?"

She lets go of Zuko, leaving him in Katara's arms. _His warmth is gone_, Katara senses as his weight presses onto her. Azula helps her lift Zuko on a thin linen cushion.

"I'll leave you to it," Azula whispers when she sees Katara in deep concentration. She coughs as she toughens up, "I trust you have the best intentions, peasant. Fail and I will make sure you will not see the light of day again." Even the nicest side of Azula isn't really nice at all. But it doesn't matter much to Katara, because now she can heal Zuko.

"I won't," Katara says with much certainty, convincing the princess enough for her to excuse herself out the door.

Katara clasps her hands together, dipping them in magic water. They hover above Zuko's wounds, a blue glow emerging from them. But the blue glow was all there was to it.

The magic water isn't working.

* * *

Katara feels almost powerless. _Utterly useless_, she considers herself. Nothing she has done for the past hour has worked on Zuko thus far. She can't remember how many times she tries. None of her healing techniques seem to work and the frustration is getting to Katara. The cracks are starting to show.

Katara wants to give up. But she can't. She refuses to, knowing that if she does she will lose him forever. It wasn't the same before, because she left him knowing that he will be safe and alive without her, living the life he is destined to live. But things are different now, because he is none of that.

She feels herself choking on her tears as the seconds flew by and still no sign of Zuko's recovery.

"If I had known you were going to end up like this, I-I-I w-wouldn't... I would have never left in the first place," her sobs were interrupting her speech.

"Wake up, _please_," Katara pleads, pummeling on his chest. She lays her head on it, soaking his garment with tears. That's when she hears his heartbeat start to quicken back to its normal pace again.

At least, she prays she isn't dreaming.

"_Katara?_" he mutters in a short-winded manner. At once, she lifts her head up to stare at the now conscious Zuko. She doesn't speak, but the glisten of angry tears in her eyes remains.

"You're here..." His lips curl into an almost smile.

The moment Katara realizes her sanity is still intact, she pulls him into a hug and starts crying again. An upsurge of emotions takes over Katara, "I thought you were dead, Zuko. I thought –" It takes every ounce of energy for Zuko to hold her tight against him, but he manages. The pain somehow vanishes just knowing she is right there with him.

Zuko cuts her off, his gravelly voice smothering, "I'm here now."

He gazes at her with great ardor and she returns it.

Katara swears she won't leave this time.

Zuko thinks he'll be alright as long as he has her with him.

Before he knows it, Katara lets out a piercing shriek and bounces when her hands are pulled behind her to be wrapped with cold metal chains.

_Guards_. She gulps when they corner her. "You should have left when you had the chance, peasant. Returning to the nation will be the biggest mistake of your life," one of the men hisses in her right ear.

Zuko is provoked. He feels the aching of his stomach, but stands on his feet anyway. "What do you think you're doing?" he barks at the guards without restraint, steadying himself with an arm placed on the cushion behind him.

The head guard with red armor steps front to kneel before the prince. He explains calmly, "We're simply obeying your master's orders."

"Master Dao?" Zuko guesses. He feels... _betrayed_, almost.

A familiar voice breaks the silence as Master Dao steps into the room. "That's right, young Sir. It is me who requested her banishment," he admits proudly.

"Does Azula have any part in this?" Zuko has a gut feeling his sister is up to this.

With a raised chin, Master Dao uttered, "Azula only reported about her bending, _I_ am the one who wants her gone."

Zuko's fists are clenched now, "But... _why_?"

"The peasant almost got you _killed_, and you're _defending_ her? Ozai was right about you. You're as weak as an ant," Master Dao furrows his brows as he boils with anger.

Zuko points at Katara as he explains with thundering roar, "Well, _she_ saved my life! I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for her. I _owe_ her everything."

"And you wouldn't be like _this_ –" Master Dao narrows his eyes on Zuko's bandaged belly, "– in the first place if it weren't for_ her_." The grey haired man winds down, lowering his voice, "I have never been more disappointed in you, Zuko."

Zuko is lost for words. He doesn't understand why his master is siding with his unreasonable father.

"Guards," Master Dao commanded, "Take him to the Fire Lord." The master doesn't take any joy from watching his most loyal and capable student end up this way. But he hasn't got much of a choice. Things are getting out of hand and therefore he must intervene.

He doesn't look at Zuko because he thinks he is unworthy of his attention. He is revolted by his actions.

He _needs _to be punished.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you find this chapter as enjoyable as the rest of my work on this fiction. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely responses! They sure made my day. And yes, _loads_ more to come. Wait for my next update and you'll see what I mean. Till then, take care!


	14. Permanent

**A/N:** A thousand apologies for the late update! Anyhoo, next chapter here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Permanent**

* * *

Katara gets thrown into a grungy, filthy cell as two slovenly-looking guards hurl her onto the hay-cluttered ground, full of rat remains.

"Ow!" she yells as she lands on her knees, consequently bruising them badly. This causes the men to snigger out of amusement as they continue mistreat the foreign bender by intensifying the heat in the atmosphere.

Katara can't breathe. The air is getting too thick and hot for her as she is now gasping desperately for it. She loosens the collar around her neck, sensing continuous drips of sweat trickling down the edges of her face and to her robes.

That's when she hears it – the sound of wrath presenting itself in the stronghold.

The dominant voice – the virility of it sounds recognizable to her. She struggles through her blurry vision and right before her is what appears to be Azula... _fighting_.

She's fighting those men – _her_ men – the very best she knows how – with fire.

"Azula?" the water bender garners all of her might to speak and pull herself together. She feels arms steadying her, holding her up to her feet.

"I'm getting you out of here," the princess states nonchalantly. Katara barely sees her figure.

"Zuko..." Katara mutters feebly, barely opening her eyes, "Y-you need to... You need to h-help him..." Her condition doesn't stop her from worrying about Zuko. She knows he's in trouble.

That's all Katara says before she blacks out completely.

* * *

Azula wants to help, but she doesn't know how. She doesn't think she can. It's her father. She_ never_ disobeys him.

"He's in the throne room. The Fire Lord isn't happy with him," the guard on duty reports to her.

The princess nods at him, "You may leave." The man anxiously flees the scene in a matter of seconds, away from the terror-loaded girl.

Azula spins around and lowers her gaze at the unconscious water bender resting on her bed. Not in a million years would she have let anyone in her chambers, but Katara is the exception. She admires her strong will, her unfailing kindness... in spite of all she has done to imperil the foreign bender.

All this while, she has always believed that Zuko is better off without Katara. She has made him vulnerable, but Azula doesn't know if that's a good thing. But after recent events, Azula thinks she has changed her mind. She doesn't understand why they would sacrifice so much for each other, but she guesses people do silly things when they're in love.

Secretly, Azula wishes she has someone like that too, someone to... _love_ her. That's all she has ever wanted, needed, but never gotten. Everyone, Ozai especially, expects so much of her that sometimes they forget she's just a girl – a girl who lost her mother too young and was forced to grow up too fast.

She leaves her chambers, hurries past the grand hallways and stops just right outside the throne room. Before she can move a step further, the main guard halts her entry by raising an arm.

"The Fire Lord has banned all visitors at this hour, including the princess," he explains sternly, "Perhaps you could return later in the day."

Azula folds her arm in discontentment, brushing her back against the wall, "_Fine_. I'll wait here then."

"As you wish, my lady," he replies monotonously, much to her annoyance.

A few minutes have gone by and Azula concludes that she doesn't do waiting very well. Impatience runs in her blood, after all.

"Just tell me what's going on in there. Will Zuko be... _alright_?" she asks the same guard as if he had all the answers.

His face turns sour immediately, "I'm afraid not, your Highness. The prince has failed the Fire Lord. He will be facing some serious consequences."

Then, a scream occupied the entire hallway – this piercing, relentless scream, filling Azula entirely with dread.

* * *

Zuko knows what's coming. At least he_ thinks _he knows.

Two of his father's imperial guards have brought him to the solemn, candle-lit throne room where his father is awaiting him.

The men disrespectfully lunge him on the carpeted floors, forcing him to kneel down before the Fire Lord.

"Father," Zuko looks up dejectedly at his frowning father.

Fire Lord Ozai rises from his throne, "How _dare_ you address me as your father? I have no such cowardly son! Do you realize what an embarrassment you are to the nation?"

"I'm sorry I lost the Agni Kai," Zuko stares at the floor instead, "I'm sorry I don't live to your expectations. I never did, so why bother trying?"

"It's not just the Agni Kai. It's what you did for the water bender. Time in time again, you went behind my back to save her. As far as I am concerned, you are no better than a traitor," the Fire Lord nods at himself, "_That_'s what you are."

Zuko yells back, "She's human too! Just because she is not like us, it doesn't mean you have the right to get rid of her." He adds fearlessly, "A monster, that's what _you _are."

"You sound _just_ like your mother."

The second Ozai mentions Ursa, he sees his son begin to ache in choler. The Fire Lord likes what he sees in Zuko's eyes – pain.

"She didn't die peacefully, if that's what you're wondering," the Fire Lord grins devilishly.

Zuko feels his heart sink to the very bottom. The last memories of his mother start to come back to him, stirring up tears in his untamed gold eyes.

He stammers, "Y-you c-couldn't have –"

Ozai gladly finishes the sentence for him, "– killed her. _I_ killed her, Zuko. Does that madden you? Does that make you want to hurt me the way I hurt your mother?"

The words ring in Zuko's head as he begins to lose all his senses to his pain.

"You bastard," he utters while shedding a tear. Zuko cracks his knuckles, his fists beginning to itch with fury.

"Are you challenging me to an Agni Kai?" the Fire Lord's eyes widen in delight, igniting his hands with deadly fire. He steps down the slight fleet of stairs to the carpeted grounds, heading towards his son.

Zuko remains as motionless as he is emotionless.

"Fight me," Ozai effortlessly pulls Zuko up from his knees by the collar, "Ursa would want you to avenge her demise. You should've seen the look on her face when she did. The fear in her eyes –"

Zuko barks with a commanding voice, "_Stop_." He charges forward, releasing himself from his father's grasp.

Ozai is displeased, "I'm afraid you have to make me."

But Zuko holds himself back, because his mother's voice is in his head. _Son, don't do this._

"Fight me, damn it!" Ozai's echoing roar fills the room, following a mighty blast that circles Zuko.

"I won't," Zuko speaks inanimately, "I won't fight my own father."

The Fire Lord is embarrassed by the prince's response. He realizes what he must do.

"Very well. I gave you a chance to redeem yourself, but you choose otherwise. Now, you shall face the consequences."

That's when he did it.

The irascible fire.

The torrid burn.

The endless pain.

Zuko screams.

Zuko can't see.

Zuko doesn't feel half of his face.

He hears the Fire Lord's voice whispering in his ear, "You have not only disgraced the nation, but me as well. As punishment, you are striped of your title, your crown, your glory... As of now, you do not serve me. Do not wish to ever again."

Zuko doesn't know what is hurting him more – his father's words or the terrible ache.

Then, footsteps.

"Father..." Azula exclaims horridly, "_What_ have you done?"

"He deserved what he got. Listen carefully my dear, you should never disappoint me. If you do, this is what you get. Find me the Avatar, and the reward will be unimaginable."

She doesn't reply.

She picks her brother up despite his refusal, supporting him up with an arm around his waist and another around his neck. She knows all he sees is darkness, because his eyes are shut together.

She leads him to his room. When at the door, he pushes her away so he can lock the door in between them.

Zuko slides his back on the wall as he falls on his knees, breaking down in misery.

In that very moment, he wants nothing more than to stay like that.

_I deserved what I got. _He repeats Ozai's words in his head, flooding himself with tears as he did so.

* * *

Azula rushes to her chambers.

She sees Katara on her bed. She shakes her body violently; calling out, "Wake up, Katara! It's Zuko."

The water bender sits upright at the sound of Zuko's name. Her eyes widen with fear, "W-what... what happened?"

Azula is crying, "It's Zuko. He needs you. He's... he's... he's –" The princess searches for the right word, but fails at it instead. She struggles to explain. Heck, it's too hard.

Katara yells, "He's _what_?"

"He's in his room," Azula merely says.

She tries to forget her brother's face – the way it haunted her at first sight, but to no avail.

She wonders how Katara can help him. She hopes, with all of her heart, that the water bender can.

Katara is Zuko's last hope.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, that was challenging to write. Come back next week for new updates. In the meantime, either read on my responses to some of your reviews, or just go ahead and review the chapter! See ya next time.

* * *

**Responses:**

_Guest: awesome story are you going to finish the story soon? _

**Nope! This fiction will last for another ten chapters, approximately. As far as I'm concerned, there's still way too much for me to write before I end it. So no worries.**

_sunflower13: 97% of the time I'm full-on Kaang, but the other 3% I'm this crazy mad Zutara fangirl. Good story, like how you changed the background so there's no conflicting Kaang stuff, because that would bug me to no end. _

**Gah, sorry to break this to you but Aang _will_ be in the fiction. I swear I have no intentions of bugging you, but it's just that Aang plays a huge role in this so I can't really cut him out. My sincere apologies. Nonetheless I hope you continue reading!_  
_**

_VictoriaM: Man, you really know how to make someone try to find your house and make you continue the story. By the way where is your house? KIDDING! even if i knew(which i don't need or want to)i wouldn't be able to visit you. Tecnical difficulties :D You're the Best! ;D _

**Aww, such sweet words... thank you! And also for the continuous reviews. You are way too kind.**

_MissFree: I've always loved the couple Zutara, and the hurt/comfort story with any couple really. But I'm a sucker for water/fire pairings in general :) Makorra! I am loving this story, and the change in the chain of events. Really brilliant idea, by the way. It's great how you kind of made them "forbidden" childhood friends. Keep it up! _

**Thank you, dear! What a sweetheart you are. And I'm glad you're enjoying the change in the chain of cannon events. Happy reading!**

* * *

As for the rest of you, you have no idea how thankful I am of your reviews, especially to those who review after every chapter. Such big motivators you guys are. Really. Thanks again! :)**  
**


	15. Broken

**A/N:** Wait no more, it's here! The final chapter marking the last of Part 1: The Legend of Zutara. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Broken**

* * *

With a clenched fist inches away from the wooden door, Katara is just a knock away from entering Zuko's room. Instead, she pauses to recollect herself, gathering words to say as she recalls the look on Azula's face.

Her heart skips multiple beats as she twists the door knob, finding it to be unlocked. Katara opens the door slightly, startled by the smoke emerging out of the closed chambers. She sees Zuko crouching on the floor, surrounded by hot flames. His entire room is lit on fire.

_His entire room is lit on fire. _She repeats in panic, bringing herself back to reality.

Right away, Katara breaks the connecting pipes, bending water so it comes crashing down, putting out all the wild flames and leaving only tiny harmless ones behind.

She barges in, now full of worry.

His knees remain closely pulled to his chest as his head is buried into them. Zuko doesn't realize her presence, or bother even to acknowledge it.

Her heart immediately sinks when she hears him – his whimpers of misery.

Not once has Katara seen him break down. _No, not like this. _

Zuko hears her footsteps as she walks up to him, lifting his head up only to let out a thundering roar that startled Katara, "Go away!"

Katara drops on her knees at the sight of him – the hopelessness in his eyes, the anguishing cry leaking out from his voice, _his face_... She hears the sound of her own heart slowly tearing apart, blaming herself for not being there in time to save Zuko from the Fire Lord's wrath.

"Zuko..." Katara says breathlessly, her throat itching with guilt and grief as her eyes glue onto the swollen, bleeding wound bordering his left eye.

Tears rain down from his amber eyes and past his burnt scarlet flesh, more heavily this time as he watches her face crumble before him.

Zuko shakes his head miserably, "_Please_, just go. Y-you c-can't... you_ can't _see me like this... I don't want you to." The last thing he wants to do is hurt her, but it seems as though everything he does is doing just that.

He doesn't even have the strength to look into her eyes, which are now brimming with tears. He feels unworthy, insecure, _weak_... so he turns away from Katara to shield his face from the sunlight, far enough to cloth his injury in a shade of darkness.

Katara tries to reach out for him, but Zuko doesn't let her. "_Don't_ come any closer," he warns with a solemn cry, pulling away from her touch.

But Katara doesn't care. She falls on him and wraps her arms around him before Zuko can even move. She squeezes him so tight she feels him tremble beneath her, leaving him to pour out the rest of his emotions as he rests his head on her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise you. As long as I'm here, you'll be okay. And I'll _always_ be here. You hear me, Zuko? I'm right _here_. And I won't let_ anyone _hurt you," she whispers into his left ear as she starts to cry alongside him, sharing his pain so he doesn't have to go through it alone.

Katara keeps waiting for him to push her away, but he doesn't move – not the slightest bit. He gives into her embrace, her solace, the circular motions her hands are rubbing on his back...

For a second, Zuko thinks it doesn't sting as much – but only for a second, after which all of his haunting memories return and all he feels again is pain.

* * *

Azula is called to the throne room, whereby she arrives at once, never allowing her father to lose his patience.

"Ah, here's my princess, the nation's new heir to the throne..." Ozai deliberately points out in a delighted tone.

"What is it?" she replies exasperatedly instead, the memory of Zuko's punishment still lingering in her mind.

"Watch your tone, my Azula. What is done to your brother is between me and him only. It isn't any of your concern. _Unless..._ you want the same fate as him, I am fine with that."

For a moment there, she has forgotten who she is, and all that she's risking as she boldly challenges him.

"I'm sorry, Father. I was out of line," she bows down out of fear, sighing in defeat.

"Good. The nation isn't prepared to lose another of its future rulers," Ozai adds, "It's time you bring me the Avatar. I need you, Azula. I need you to prove yourself to me."

"And I will," Azula says with absolute certainty.

Ozai bears a prideful grin, "I've always known you were the one to succeed the throne, my dear Azula. One glance into those cunning hazel eyes and I know we are of the same blood. Ruthlessness runs in the course of our veins! You and I, we are the same, don't ever forget that."

Azula stares blankly at him, pondering at the troubling thought. _We are the same? Would I have hurt Zuko as he did if I were in his position? _She doesn't know herself well enough to answer. She doesn't know who to trust.

"May I be excused?" she asks plainly.

"Go, get some rest. You will leave at dawn tomorrow for the search," the Fire Lord instructs.

_I'm ready for this. I've been ready all my life. _Azula convinces herself with the acclaimed truth.

Just when Azula is out the door, she hears Zuko's name as the Fire Lord is conversing with Admiral Zhao.

Her feet stop at the exact position, leaving her close enough to eavesdrop.

"There will be no banishment. Despite his misconduct and uncivil decisions, he _is_ still my son. He will pay his dues in the nation, where he will learn from the beginning what it truly means to be the prince. That boy has a lot to learn," Ozai discreetly announces. Azula is thanking the Spirits in silence for her father's miraculous act.

"As for the girl?" the admiral asks. The princess' heart begins to race.

"Prepare for immediate execution."

Azula's eyes widen at this, her heart beats put to a slight pause.

* * *

Zuko finally stops shedding tears. Katara gets up so she can bring him some water, sliding off his bed with ease. But a hand stops her, clutching on her arm, never letting go.

"Don't leave," he speaks his first words after hours of silence. Zuko stares into Katara's glistening blues, "Don't go anywhere."

He needs her not to say anything. He just wants her be there with him so he knows he isn't alone. The last thing he wants is to be alone.

Katara feels a tug on her heart as she returns him a woeful gaze. She can barely see his left eye as he squints through his wound.

She hurdles back onto the bed and holds onto him, surrounding her arms around his hips as she rests on his heaving chest. She loves nothing more than his warmth cradling her, blooming all over her tan skin.

But this time feels different. It feels... _empty_. Katara listens closely to the sounds of his heart beats – it beats its usual beats, but now as if with no reason.

Zuko doesn't talk or move the slightest inch. He lies still on his bed, his eyes staring blankly onto the ceiling.

Katara watches Zuko without him noticing. She can't tell what he is feeling, because he doesn't show anything on his face. It is as if she is lying next to a lifeless body.

Katara faces him full frontal, and he does the same. Her right arm shifts toward his side, slowly lifting her fingers, towards his face.

Zuko catches them before she can touch his lesion, which has gradually turned to burgundy – the natural color of scars.

"Don't," he mutters precariously, pulling her curious hand away from him, "...not yet. I'm not ready."

She blinks away the droplets of tears welling up in her eyes as she nods in sympathy. Katara decides not to push it, because she herself thinks she's not ready for it as well.

"Katara!" Azula yells as she thrusts herself towards the door, almost knocking it down with her force.

"_Azula_?" Katara shifts her body up from the bed that instant.

"You're... in... danger..." Azula speaks in between pants.

Zuko rises on his feet with haste when he hears the alarming news, "_What_?"

Azula turns to look at the water bender, still gasping for air, "Father... The Fire Lord ordered for your death. Admiral Zhao is on his way as we speak. You have to leave... _now_." She admonishes, "If he finds you, you _will_ be dead, Katara! _Dead_, you hear me?"

"I won't let that happen," Zuko says firmly.

"Neither will I, but you don't have much time left," Azula adds, "Come with me, I know a good hiding place."

Katara is grateful for all the royal help, but she still doubts her safety. She looks up at Zuko to watch his reaction first before she does anything else.

"We have to go. It's our only shot," Zuko points out.

"_We_? What do you mean '_we_'?" Azula raises her voice as she is taken by surprise, "There is no '_we_', brother. We _can't _leave. Besides, Father did not banish you! That's good news, isn't it?" She has too much to lose to drop everything and go. She has a future nation to rule. For Agni's sake, she's leaving tomorrow to hunt the Avatar!

He's shocked for a moment, but he realizes he doesn't care. Nothing can change the past. He is never going to forgive his father.

Zuko faces Katara, telling her sternly, "We're leaving."

* * *

**A/N:** So that's that! Part 2 of the fiction will be out next week and I _promise_ you, it will be good. So stay tuned, alright? Right now, you've got an important mission – a mission to review!


	16. The Return

**A/N**: Yep, I'm still here. I know this has taken me just about FOREVER, but I just thought I should let you know that I'm not going anywhere, nor will this story until it is completed. For your sake, I'm posting this up first because the next one won't arrive so soon as well. My deepest apologies! Much gratitude I bid to those who have waited and will continue to. You guys are the best!

* * *

**PART TWO**

**Chapter 16: The Return**

* * *

_Katara's POV_

I could barely see with such little light shining through the entry of the cave. As if Zuko read my mind, he ignited flames from his hands, using them as a torch to light up the dark pathways.

All my senses were heightened as soon as I heard the eerie sound of creepy crawlies. Unaware, I clung onto Zuko's arms and let out an embarrassing squeal.

"_Really_, Katara?" Azula gives me the why-are-you-such-a-girl look, "For someone who kick ass, I thought you'd be more like me."

My eyes lit up right away.

"You think I kick ass?" I showed her my full set of teeth in an overstretched smile. Boy did the joy in my voice bug her to the limit.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Shut up before you're toast."

_Yep, that's more like the Azula I know._

"This feels like yesterday," Azula spoke in reminiscence as she twirled around the ground like a little girl, "I miss this place."

The cave was filled with battered furniture and piles of dust and at first glance it seemed as if an explosion had happened.

"Did a bomb go off in here...?"

"About that..." Azula grins mischievously. _Right... no explanation needed._

"Is it safe here?" I take a few uneasy steps forward as my vigilant blue orbs explore the entire cave.

I felt my heart tremor a little, but a gentle squeeze on my hand from Zuko gave me the assurance I needed.

"No one knows about this place except us. Isn't that right, Zuzu?" Azula nudged him on the shoulder, who only responded with a slight nod.

Azula explained, "We used to come here all the time when we were kids. It was fun because no one in the palace could find us. This was the best hiding spot we knew of, and seems to me, it still is. I don't think anyone's been here since –" She paused when she realized what she was about to say.

"Mother's passing," Zuko finished Azula's sentence for her. Both Azula and I faced him at once with shocked, wide eyes because he hadn't spoken for an hour.

My forehead cringed as I took his hand in mine, "Are you okay? Talk to me, Zuko. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"_Okay_... I think that's my cue to leave," Azula swiftly headed for the exit, escaping the tension built up in the atmosphere as quick as she could, "I'll see if I can get you a boat."

The princess' footsteps gradually faded away in the background.

Zuko shrugged my hand off and looked away from my direction, because his amber eyes were beginning to brim with tears – tears he couldn't bear for me to see. _I promise you, Zuko, I'm stronger now. I'll be strong for you. I'll be whatever you need to me. Just... let me in._

He simply said without a speck of emotion in his voice, "That's the problem, Katara. You _can't_ help me."

I concluded that no matter how unbreakable his barriers were built to be, I would never give up on him as he never did on me.

"I won't stop trying, Zuko," I told him before I left, "I _won't_."

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

I can't even bring myself to look at her. I can't, because I'm _that_ pathetic.

"I won't stop trying, Zuko. I _won't_." Katara tells me.

_You might as well, because I'm as good as dead. _

I finally get what I want when she leaves the cave.

At last, I am alone.

For a while, I am content with just the silence. But just for a while.

* * *

_General POV_

"Zuko, my dear," Mother kisses him on the forehead to wake him up. Zuko remembers the sound of her velvety voice as if it is forever engraved in him. "Drink some tea. You'll feel better."

The eleven year old prince obediently does what he is told.

"Take good care of yourself when I'm gone, okay? Make sure you look after your sister."

"What are you talking about, Mommy?" he looks up at her with big, wide eyes. He wants to know so badly why she is behaving this way, but she doesn't answer him.

Instead, she says, "I hope you know how much I love you, Zuko."

She pulls him into hug so tight Zuko can barely breathe.

Zuko can only wish he had hold on to her longer, because it was the very last time he could.

If only he knew.

If only he had his strength now then, he would've done anything to keep her alive. Anything at all.

He screams his lungs out as if doing so could bring his mother back to life.

Before he knows it, everything vanishes into a white void.

* * *

"Mother!" Zuko yells without restraint, sweat trickling down his forehead unremittingly. His eyes are fully opened now.

He sees himself in the shattered mirror when he picks himself up. Some of the glass pieces are still intact.

Zuko touches his own reflection. He can barely recognize himself with the scar surrounding his left eye.

"...Zuko?" Katara sneaks up from behind, startling him. He is quick to wrap his injury back with the same blood-stained cloth. She continues, "I brought some supplies... for your wound."

"You didn't have to," he finally turns around when he finishes putting his bandage back on.

"I know," her lips curl upwards as she settles the tray of medicine down on the broken stool beside him.

She leans her entire bodyweight on the stony walls of the cave as she watches Zuko struggle with the foreign herbs and tools.

"Let me help you," Katara strides towards him.

Right that instant, Zuko shields himself from her by raising an arm, blocking her from getting too close.

Zuko doesn't want to give in, because he is nothing but ready to show her how he looks like without the bandage on.

He utters in a low voice, not once engaging with Katara's gaze, "Just... wait for me outside. I'll be right out."

* * *

"Well...?" Azula asks the water bender as she steps out of the cave, "Where is he?"

"He's inside," Katara replies with a frown.

"You don't say, Katara..." Azula grumbles in frustration, "I mean, _why _isn't he out yet? You leave in_ five _minutes. I don't have all day, you know! The Avatar is waiting for me!"

"Stop whining, Azula. I'm right here," Zuko says, pacing up to them from behind.

"Off you go then," she shoos them off to the deck hurriedly.

The trio looks up at the majestic view of the ocean and can't help but stare at Azula's grand ship in awe, which was rewarded to her by Ozai for the purpose of the hunt.

"Oh, please. Stop dreaming, will you?" Azula snaps Katara out of her reverie, "_This _is your boat." The princess points to the other direction, where a small wooden boat is positioned.

Zuko steps in, but Katara pulls him back. "Wait," she says.

The water bender ponders in deep thought, "Why do I feel like we're forgetting something?"

"Katara, I want to cry right now," a familiar voice surprises her from behind.

She turns around. "Sokka!"

"You were going to leave without..._ me_?!" Sokka makes a scene, raising his high-pitched voice while he puts on a sulk.

"_Shush_," Azula warns in frustration, "You _do _realize you're fugitives, right?"

"Hurry," Zuko grabs me by the waist and lifts me up, only to put me down on the vessel.

"Well, this is a crappy boat..." Sokka hisses under his breath as he settles his feet on the boat.

"I can hear you, idiot," Azula smacks him on his head.

Both Sokka and Katara look at Zuko because he is still on the deck. Before he does anything else, he faces his sister in a grim manner.

Azula knows that look. She sighs, "Yes, brother?"

"Are you sure... about this?" Zuko fixes his eyes on the ship far ahead of him.

"More than sure," Azula is fuming now, "NOW GET ON THE BOAT DAMMIT."

"You should come with us."

"Oh yeah, please do. We welcome hotheads," Sokka utters with sarcasm. He trips over the boat and splashes into the water with a single push from Katara.

"What's _so_ bad about me hunting the Avatar? You've been against the idea ever since -" Azula pauses, "Never mind." She doesn't want to bring up Zuko's punishment again.

Zuko snaps, "Because you're helping Ozai!"

"I'm doing this for myself too, Zuko. It's my dream. It's _our_ dream, isn't it?" Azula explains, "At least, it was."

She adds, "I know what Father did you was wrong. But he is_ still_ my father, Zuko. And he is still yours, no matter what has happened."

Zuko is disgusted.

He wants to tell her so bad about Ozai's secret. When he is about to, he recalls how he has taken it. The truth has changed him, and it hasn't been for the better.

So he doesn't say it.

Instead, he bids her sister goodbye and wishes her the best of luck.

* * *

_Katara's POV_

"The ocean is so pretty, don't you think so?" I look up at Zuko, who hasn't been listening to a word I have said.

I scan his face for awhile. Not an ounce of hope in his eyes. _Does he know how much that kills me?_

"Oh..." Zuko comes back to reality when realizes what's going on, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, man. That's how much she bores me too," Sokka tells him with a smirk.

As tempted as I am to punch him in the face, I feel drained. I yawn as I gather what is left of my strength to water bend the boat forward.

"Get some sleep," he murmurs softly in my ear. "Sokka will handle the maneuvering."

So I lean in closer to Zuko to rest my head on his broad shoulders.

_His warmth_, that hasn't changed.

Before I can count to three, I have already dosed off to sleep.

* * *

_Zuko's POV_

The only contentment I get from all of this is watching Katara sleep and how peaceful she is at this state of mind. Her little snores and fluttering eyelids – all of which I cannot get enough of.

I tug the strand of hair that has fallen on her face behind her ear. I caress her left cheek gently, careful not to wake her.

But as I am, it reminds me of my own. The picture of my burnt cheek forces its way into my head again and the smile on my face disappears.

Sokka alerts us both, "We're here."

My mouth hangs wide open at the new change of scenery.

"Welcome to the South Pole, my friend," Sokka mutters in delight.

I look around at all the dazzling ice crystals and... _snow_. It's real. And it's all so... beautiful.

Nothing like I have ever seen before.

The greens and reds in the Fire Nation, and all that smoke – they're nothing compared to _this_.

Katara's eyes open fully, displaying dewy-eyed innocence as her lips part.

"Home," she merely says in a low whisper.

She never looked this happy.

* * *

**A/N**: Oh noes, Zuko is in a depression! Can Katara drag him out of it? I'm not so sure if she can. Hmm... we'll see about that. There's much more to come, okay? So bear with me. Next update will come in a few weeks' time (hopefully!) after my qualifying exams are over (yikes!). Now, you know what to do. Leave a review, why dont'cha? :)


End file.
